


The Cage of the Beast

by DekuWritter



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cock Worship, Come Eating, F/M, Frottage, Hair Kink, Hypnotism, Inappropriate Erections, Internalized Homophobia, Kissing, Licking, M/M, Massage, Masturbation, Mind Control, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Scent Kink, Scenting, Scents & Smells, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:41:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 25,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24599191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DekuWritter/pseuds/DekuWritter
Summary: CEO Uchiha Itachi has been very stressed at work, leaving his hair abused. In search of a solution, go to The Cage of the Beast, which specializes in helping important businessmen with hair with the help of Naruto's hands.
Relationships: Gaara/Uchiha Itachi, Han/Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Neji/Rock Lee, Inuzuka Kiba & Uzumaki Naruto, Inuzuka Kiba/Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Itachi & Inuzuka Kiba, Uchiha Itachi & Original Female Character(s), Uchiha Itachi & Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Itachi & Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Itachi/Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 53





	1. The Cage of the Beast

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first completely yaoi work, it has some topics like mind control, olfactofilia or osmolagnia, which maybe not everyone likes, if you don't like it don't read it.
> 
> I hope you like it because I upload another job but focused on Sasuke.

I really need a haircut!

As I stand in front of the mirror getting ready for work I realize that I cannot postpone it any longer. The bangs reach my chin and the hair at the back completely covers the neck of my back; in addition to how mistreated you see all the stress.It would look ok on a 80's rockstar but since I am Uchiha Itachi a 30 year old CEO of an international company where professionalism and image is everything, I know I cannot get away with it. The schedule for today is quite full so it has to be after work but where can I find a hairdresser open after 9 o’clock in the nigth?

Wait! What was her name? That girl I met at that bar a couple of weeks ago. She told me that she was the receptionist in a salon called ‘The Cage of the Beast’. A quite exclusive salon in the financial district that is open quite late in the evening just to accommodate the needs of businessmen like me who don’t have the time to go for a haircut during the day. She also gave me her number....where did I put that? And what was her name? Now I remember ...Mirajane! Stunning body with tits you can play the whole day with. She looked available and she told me to give her a call! I am such an idiot!!! If only I wasn’t so busy all the time! I will give her a call and with the excuse of booking a haircut I can ask her out. God only knows when was the last time I had sex. Too busy and too dedicated to my work, that’s what my ex girlfriend used to tell me. Always complaining that I didn’t pay her any attention—sure she didn’t have any complaining using my credit card.!!!! Never mind...

If you think that I was talking to somebody, you are wrong! This is a conversation that I am having with myself at 7 in the morning while I am trying to fix my hair with some gel or something. I get dressed in my 3 piece grey suit and I have to say, apart from the hair, I look quite good. My body is in a good shape, thanks to the personal trainer I pay so handsomely, with all the muscles well defined and with a flat belly. Apart from my eyes bags, nobody would guess that I am 30! I really hope that Mirajane is free tonight! I am as horny as hell!

On my way to work I call Mirajane (I have found her number somewhere in my wallet!) I didn’t expect that she remembered me but she did! She was also on her way to work and she will confirm the appointment as soon as she got to work. And YES! She was also free for the evening! Great! She will call me back in an hour to confirm. My cock started stirring in anticipation!

At 9 o’clock Mirajane called me and confirmed the haircut for 9:30 in the night. She talked about adding the ‘full treatment’ for free with the haircut. (Whatever that is!) and she will meet me at 10:30 at the same bar where we met last time. Excellent!

The day flew by and I found myself sitting in my car on the way to ‘The Men’s Room’. There was a lot of traffic and I thought that I would not make it for 9:30. I rang and the stylist was really kind and offered to wait until I got there. He would close the shop and keep open the back door. I would just need to knock and he will let me in. I was so grateful! I will make sure to tip him extra good!

I finally got there half hour late and extremely pissed off at the traffic. Mira was not there anymore. Only the stylist was left. His name was Naruto, he was a typical hunk with fitted shirt ,a unruly blonde hair with tattoos in arms and cheeks. would have preferred Mirajane but...

He offered me a drink which I gratefully accepted and while I was drinking my single malt whisky (It’s amazing that a salon serves whisky to their clients but I was not going to complain! I really needed to unwind) he explained what the full treatment was and what kind of haircut I wanted. I took off my jacket and tie and unbuttoned my shirt and I caught Naruto eyeing my body as if he was assessing something. But I didn’t care! If he wanted to look he was more than welcome as long as he would not try anything ‘funny’. As I sat back in the chair and finished my whisky I started to feel more relaxed, less stressed! Naruto put on some relaxing music and started to massage my neck and shoulders. I didn’t realize how tense and stressed I was until he started kneading my neck. After 5 minutes I started feeling like putty in his hands. He really knew what he was doing! The combination of his hands, the music and the whisky was making me feel really sleepy and sluggish.

He tilted the chair backward in the sink and started to massage my head. His hands moving through my hair back and forth, back and forth... it felt so good! He also started talking to me, telling me to relax and let go of the stress. He had a very hoarse voice and in a monotone he kept telling how good it was to relax, to let him work the stress out of my body, to trust him.... I must have fallen asleep because next thing I remember there was water running through my hair. He was shampooing me. I could smell the shampoo, it was strong but in a way also pleasant like one of those relaxing scented candles that my ex wife loved so much. He was shampooing me so slowly,washing every single inch of my hair and all the time encouraging me to relax even more. He told me he had to shampoo me twice because I had lots of wax in my hair. I said that he could have shampooed me all night if he wanted... it felt so good!

After the shampoo, he deeply conditioned my hair. Never had that before! He tilted back my chair, he applied some conditioner to my hair and then put my head in machine that produced steam. He explained why the steam was good but I wasn’t listening. He told me that I would need to be patient for 10 minutes. He then put the most unusual stop watch on the table in front of me. It was one of those metronome that are used to keep the rhythm when playing an instrument, the old fashioned ones with the metal rod moving rhythmically and the high tick tock. He explained that the metronome will stop in 10 minutes. He excused himself and left. The steamer was buzzing gently and the steam was quite pleasant on my head. It felt cosy. With nothing better to do I started watching the metal rod moving back and forth, back and forth, back and forth. I closed my eyes and listened to the high tick, tock of the metronome. It felt like it was tick-tocking straight to my brain. Naruto must have returned because he was talking again in his monotone voice, telling me that I would relax more if I looked at the metal rod, if I followed its movements. I felt like I could trust him and that I wanted to get even more relaxed. I started watching the rod moving but soon my eyes felt heavy and sleepy. Naruto told me that it was ok to fall asleep. A part of my brain was thinking that I couldn’t fall asleep. That I had a date with Mirajane (and possibly sex with her too). But the stress of the day and the hoarse voice of Naruto won. I closed my eyes and fell in a deep sleep.

Next thing I remember it was Naruto tapping me on my shoulder. Telling me to sit up so that he could cut my hair. I felt slightly disoriented, just like when you wake up from a deep relaxing sleep. I also felt strangely satisfied sexually, but I didn’t see Mirajane yet so how was it possible that I would feel that way? Damn it! Mirajane...what time was it? What? 12 o’clock???? No way! Was I asleep all this time? Oh well I was tired...and Mirajane will surely find someone else tonight.

Naruto asked me if I was alright. I apologised for sleeping so long and said that yes I was great and that he could go ahead and cut my hair. He smiled and said that he was used to that, many of his clients were stressed businessmen just like me. As the owner of the shop he liked to go the extra mile and make his client feel relaxed and less stressed. He started cutting my hair and we just chit chatted about nothing special. Weird, because I usually don’t like small talk but with Naruto I felt at ease like he was an old friend. I must have zoned out again because suddenly the haircut was over and Naruto started dusting off all the clippings from my neck and shirt. His hand on my neck felt strangely warm, like it was radiating heath through my body. It was pleasant!

As I was getting ready, Naruto mentioned that he could download some of that music that we have been listening to on my phone on the official page of the salon, so that I could listen to that before I go to sleep. It would help me to relax. I found that it was a great idea. If it was not too much trouble for him. He gave me a card with the details of 'The Cage of the Beast'

“How many bottles of shampoo would you like?” Naruto asked

I totally forgot about that! “Maybe 2” I said “ One for my brother and one for me”

“How old is your brother?” asked Naruto casually

“He is going to be 25 next week” I said “He is in his ‘hippie’ phase. Long hair, weird clothes and he forgets often to shower. I guess you have seen his type before”.

“Maybe together with the shampoo, you can also buy to your brother a gift voucher for a full treatment” he suggested “you know, for his birthday”

“You are a saviour!” I said “I hadn't had time to buy a gift"

I paid what I had to pay and Naruto shook my hand. Again that feeling of warmth spreading through my body.

As I was driving back home I felt like I was a new man. As soon as I arrived home, I stripped of my suit and jumped to bed. I pressed play and fell asleep to the music of 'The Cage of the Beast'.

* * *

The next day at 7 o’clock I woke up strangely refreshed and with the headphones still in my ears, the music still playing. I went to the bathroom to start the morning routine of shower etc. I started shampooing my hair with the shampoo that Naruto gave me and a pleasant feeling of relaxation spread through my body. I shampooed longer than usual. When I finished I realized that I was rock hard and leaking pre cum. Did I have the time to jerk off? I started lathering my body with shower gel and I started stroking my 7 inch cock. I closed my eyes and felt Naruto’s hands in my hair massaging my scalp. Just like last night. I started thinking how good it would feel if Naruto would stroke my cock also. I found the idea strange. I have never in my whole life ever considered the idea of having sex with another man. It’s disgusting!!!! Just thinking about that made my cock go soft again. I rinsed and got ready for another day at work.

I was extremely busy at work. Meeting after meeting the whole day until 8 o’clock in the evening, but in a way I felt so focused and concentrated. I kept my good mood through the whole day and didn’t feel any stress at all. During the day when I was alone in my office reading some documents, I found myself stroking my hair. It felt so relaxing that it was almost exciting! After work I hit the gym and worked my ass off. It felt so good!!!! and since when Toramaru (my personal trainer) had such a hot body squeezed in so little Lycra? I can see the contour of his cock.... I finished training went home, had a quick dinner and went straight to bed with my headphones and Naruto’s music in my ears.The whole week went like this. Except for Thursday and Friday. For some strange reasons I didn’t shower both days. On Friday night my hair started looking greasy so I decided that I could get it shampooed at ‘The Cage of the Beast’ sometime on a Saturday. I found Salon’s card and rang his private number. He asked me if I wanted the full treatment again. I said yes straight away without even thinking about it. I also mentioned that on Sunday it was my brother’s birthday and that I wanted to look sharp. He said that maybe it was better if I came after working hours, so that nobody would disturb my treatment. I agreed to meet at 6.30. The whole Saturday I felt restless like if I was waiting for something extremely good to happen but I just needed to wait. To kill the time I went running. When I went back home, I put on my pinstriped suit and went out again without showering. I was stinking of sweat and after 3 days of no shower my hair looked extremely greasy and started to have a funny smell. But I felt as if that was what I was supposed to do. I drove to ‘The Cage of the Beast’.

Naruto welcomed me again at the back door. “So good to see you again Itachi”

“Thanks Naruto for being so willing to see me so late on a Saturday evening” I said.

Naruto came behind me to remove my jacket and I felt like he was deeply inhaling, maybe he could smell my sweat! I was so embarrassed! Naruto however didn’t say anything and he put a hand on my back and guided me toward the chair. As soon as he touched me I started feeling again this warmth going through my body and started relaxing again.

When Naruto was hanging my jacket I could see from the mirror that he was smelling the neck of my jacket, and I also noted that he had a really beautiful ass. Perfectly shaped!

Naruto came back and looked me straight in the eyes through the mirror while touching my hair. I felt those eyes piercing right through me, like he could see everything inside me. The feeling was strangely pleasant.

“I can see that you have been listening to my music” he said while running his fingers through my greasy hair. I felt like I have passed an important exam with top grades. I was so happy to have pleased him. He removed my tie, opened few buttons of my shirt and started massaging my neck. The feeling of warmth spread quickly through my body. The hands went from the neck through my scalp to my temples. I felt that his face was very close to mine and then...I moaned. I opened my eyes in terror! Have I just moaned loudly? Naruto was looking me deeply into my eyes and told me to relax, that I was in good hands. All the while massaging my temples, his face very close to the top of my head. He was smelling my hair! At that moment I started moaning again, I couldn’t help it. Waves of pleasures were going through my body! And my trousers were showing a very erect cock. Naruto whispered in my ear that he liked the way I smelled. That I smelled like a real man. To prove even further his point he raised my hair and inhaled deeply my stinking hair.

I just leaned back towards him and started stroking my big cock. His hands moved slowly from my temples down to my chest. He started to circle with his fingers my pink nipples through the fabric of the shirt. The feeling was so unexpected that I gasped and started moaning again. I sounded like a bitch in heat! He opened my shirt and his fingers found my nipples. He gently squeezed both of them at the same time and the feeling was so good that I almost came in my trousers.

He then tilted my head back and gave me a long deep kiss. His tongue playing with mine and at the same time pinching my nipples again. The feeling and the excitement was overwhelming. I never felt so turned on in my whole life! And by a man! I felt as if I should stop all this, that I was straight and liked women. He sensed my hesitation and stopped kissing and touching me.

He took the metronome and started again massaging my hair telling me to look at the rod’s movements and listening to his voice, that everything was good and so relaxing. It was really relaxing listening to his voice and watching the pendulum. I soon fell asleep.

When I opened my eyes, Naruto was still stroking my hair and my cock was still rock hard. I felt like a great weight has been lifted off my shoulder, I felt like I was free to do whatever I wanted. It was like I had no more inhibitions. I grabbed his hand and placed it around my erect nipples and I ordered him to pinch it. It was sweet pain! I started again to moan loudly, and Naruto started kissing and licking me on my neck and nape. The feeling of his lips on my neck was driving me wild. He twisted me around, grabbed my hair and pushed his face on his big cock. His smell was so strong from all the crotch, he make me hard, it felt strangely exciting. He opened his trousers and exposed his cock. A 11 inch cock, thick as a beer can, with a red glans that had a drop of pre-cum .I sucked greedily on it while he was grabbing my hair and pushing his cock deep in my throat. When I came up for air, I started licking the length of his cock, concentrating on the head. By now I was lost in a haze of pleasure, my head was moving up and down sucking on his cock. Naruto's hands stroking his hair were adding to the pleasure. He told me that he was ready to cum, I kept going until he exploded in my mouth. While Naruto enjoy the orgasm I sucked every drop of his cum. When the cum touched my tongue, my cock cumming in my pants, I felt my cum was wetting my boxers, as the orgasm subsided I fell again in deep sleep.

I don’t know how long I slept but when I woke up again I was facing a computer screen that had a spiral on it and I was listening to something. Naruto removed the headphones and turned off the laptop. He told me that it was time to get my hair shampooed. Hearing those words got me hard again. He told me to stood up, he unbuttoned his T-shirt and took it off. He raised his muscle arm and I proceeded to lick his stinking armpit while he pinching my nipples in turn. The sensation was this incredible mixture of pleasure and pain. When I finished with pit, I started with the other one. Then I kissed Naruto and I could taste his saliva on his lips and his tongue. It was divine.!

He then unzipped my trousers and left only in my underwear that had a huge stain of cum on it. He told me to sit down and lean backward in the sink. He shampooed me slowly like the first time and the pleasure that was running through my body was driving me mad. I removed my underwear and I started jerking off while Naruto washed my hair. I was soon moaning again.

He then rinsed my hair, got some more shampoo in his hands and grabbed my cock. He started stroking it slowly with one hand, using the shampoo as lubricant while the other hand parted my legs in search of my butt hole. He got some shampoo on his finger and started circling my hole with it. The pleasure was intense. He then pushed inside and started massaging my prostate while the other hand was jerking me off slowly. I admit that at that moment I lost it and I started moaning loudly. I felt that the orgasm was building up inside me like never before. After just few strokes I couldn’t contain it anymore I exploded in an orgasm that shook my whole body, cum flying to my chest and belly. He kept stroking until the last drop was out. He then bent over and licked every single drop of cum while I was stroking his hair.

I was spent. I never had orgasms so powerful in my whole life and twice in such a short period of time. What was happening to me? Naruto leaned over and kissed me deeply again. I think I could get used to all of this! I dressed up again and he finished drying and styling my hair. I was now ready for my brother’s birthday. Naruto said that he was looking forward meeting my brother.

On the way out he kissed me again and said that I was learning fast (learning what I don’t know!) He wanted to see me again next week. I think I would like that!


	2. The brother and partner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is not my mother tongue, any criticism is welcome

Words really cannot describe how I felt that evening when I left “The Cage of the Beast”. If I believed in an afterlife I would say that I reached Nirvana! I was totally satisfied physically, sexually and mentally. On my way home I received a text from Naruto with a link to the official website where I could download more music for the night and also few videos I could watch before falling asleep. That guy is really dedicated and attentive to the needs of his clients! I never had a hairdresser like him. I was so happy that I found him.

As soon as I arrived home I downloaded the new music to my iPhone and sat down comfortably in my bed and started watching one of the videos there. I must have been so tired because I fell asleep instantly and woke up the next day as relaxed as any man can possibly be. I must watch these videos more often!

I took my morning shower, I shampooed my hair slowly and started feeling a familiar stir in my cock. It seems that every time I touched my hair I got excited. I spread some shower gel in my hands and, starting with my chest, I moved them slowly down. It was weird that when I touched my nipples a moan escaped my lips. Strange! I lathered my cock, balls and moved to my hand through my ass cheeks. I realized that I was touching my asshole in the same way that Naruto did last night. I inserted one finger in and moaned quite loudly. My cock was now fully rigid. I kept moving my finger in and out and grabbed my cock with the other hand. I kept doing that for 5 minutes, the pleasure was so great but I didn’t feel like I was any close to an orgasm. I rinsed myself and got ready to meet my brother Sasuke. It was his 25th birthday and I was meeting him for lunch. It was just the two of us. I felt that it was a long since we spent an afternoon together, we were always so busy with work.He is the sub-manager of marketing of a large and renowned music company. He is really dedicated to his work, staying at the office often until 10-11 in the evening. I am so proud of him! He has his priorities in the right place! Unfortunately he is quite unlucky with in his love life. His last and most serious relationship has lasted only 6 months and then just last week his girlfriend left him; she found someone else who was willing to spend more time with her than at work. So the poor guy has to also find an apartment on top of everything else. He has been crashing at a friend’s house....maybe I can suggest that he could move back home with me. God knows that I have enough space! Plus he could search for another apartment without bothering any of his friends.

Just got a text from Sasuke, he was running a bit late. So I just sat outside the restaurant enjoying a glass of Château Margaux in the mild Japanese summer sunshine. He arrived 20 min later with his motorcycle, his hair flying around. As he locked the motorbike I noticed that his hair were shorted now. They reached ‘only’ to his shoulders and plus he had a beard now. I think he looked like the typical motorcyclist cliché that all Americans dream of. He came over and we hugged. My nose was buried in his long hair and two things happened: I realized that his hair has not been washed in a while and that I inhaled deeply in his greasy hair. Something started stirring in my pants and I pulled away quickly from him because I didn’t want him to notice that. He looked at me confused and slightly hurt, he couldn’t understand why I did that. He thought it was for his bad smell, he worked very late into the night and this morning he just slept over and didn’t have time to shower. He apologised for that and just to prove that it didn’t matter to me (and also to smell him again) I hugged him longer. This time I took few deep breaths taking in the smell from his hair and also the smell of his sweat. I again started to feel aroused. It was so unusual that I felt that way, I always found body odours quite unpleasant but now....

We ended up spending the whole Sunday together, it was so good catching up with him and his life. I gave him my present and he was really glad for that, especially the full treatment, his shoulders and neck needed really a good rub. The shampoo was less useful as he was now washing his hair only once a week! He was so grateful when I told him that he could move with me for a while, he felt really shy asking me about it when he broke up with his girlfriend as he knew that I has my own life and probably I didn’t want him around. I took this moment to hug him again, and again arousal ran through my body as a lightning bolt. We drove directly to his friend’s house and picked all his stuff up. I felt really happy to have Sasuke with me in the apartment!

I went to bed and started my routine of watching the video that Naruto gave me and listening to his music. I slept like a stone and I woke up with a start at 6 in the morning. I have just remembered that for the whole week I will have the visit of the CEO of the American branch, Inuzuka Kiba. He had inherited the position from his deceased father, being the only son, only waiting until he was 21 years old so he can take the position. He is somewhere in his 25s and an authentic asshole! He has a special way to get on my nerves! Plus since left his fiancée 3 years ago, and also before that, his only goal in life apart from work is shagging as many girls as he can! He is a sleazy pig but the majority of girls don’t seem to mind, he is also filthy rich! Last time he was here, we went to strip clubs the whole week. In all honesty it was good fun, but totally exhausting! I have really a great week ahead of me!!!

He arrived at 10 directly from the airport and we got to work straightaway. The guy was a machine! During the first meeting, there were 2 things that caught my attention: he was fit and he had an impressive haircut, ‘American wrestler’ style all combed back he was growing a goatee. During lunch he complained a sharp pain on his neck and lower back, he didn’t sleep that well during the flight. I suggested that he could take the rest of the afternoon off and get some rest. He laughed at my suggestion! He was no sissy that he needed to rest! What he really wanted after work was to have a full body massage to help him relax. I promptly suggested ‘The Cage of the Beast’ and said that Naruto was an extremely good masseur. He answered that he didn’t want a massage from some faggot, he wanted a massage with some nice tight pussy girl that could offer him some well needed relief. I understood what he wanted but I didn’t have a clue where to find a girl like that for him! Maybe Naruto could help me. Don’t ask me why I thought about him but he was the only perbrother I could think of. He has always been so friendly and he was really someone I could trust; so I gave him a call. I was really embarrassed asking that but he understood straightaway. He was used to this kind of requests, not all his clients were easily satisfied by the full treatment like I was.

“Would you also have a massage together with Kiba?” Naruto asked.

That question caught me off guard, I would have rather have a full treatment with him but Kiba was there and I didn’t want him to reach to any weird conclusion, so maybe it was better if I joined him. Naruto understood. He will have everything ready at “The Cage of the Beast” for 9 pm.

We arrived 10 minutes late still dressed in our suits. Naruto welcomed us at the entrance and offered us something to drink. He poured us a whisky to help us relax and unwind and told us to enjoy it on the couch while he was checking that everything was ready. We both agreed since we were so tired after working so many hours. Tired and, at least Kiba, really horny! Naruto returned and showed us downstairs ( I didn’t even know that there was a lower floor in The Cage of the Beast).

He explained that this floor was dedicated to the special treatments like aromatherapy, massages, saunas etc. Kiba snorted in derision when he heard Naruto saying that many business men enjoyed those services, he said that these things were for sissies, he only enjoyed a massage with a happy ending. Naruto raised an eyebrow and made no further comments. He showed us to the massage room and then to the two single rooms where we could enjoy the services of the girls.

We undressed in those rooms, wrapped ourselves in a towel and entered the massage room. First thing I noticed was the smell, it was exactly like the smell from the shampoo that I got, and it was coming from several incense sticks that were standing at the bottom of the massage tables, where the face should be; the second thing was the music, it was like the one that I listened to every night. I started to feel a sense of peace and relaxation going through my body. The girls entered and told us to lie down on the tables on our stomach and then proceeded to oil our back with warm oil. The feeling was so incredible. Wherever the oil went I felt relaxation spread within me. They said that the oil needed to soak for a few minutes before they could start the massage and with that they left. Kiba commented on the girls and said that he would want to have both of them at some stage. As he was saying that I noticed that he started to slur his words and that there were longer pauses in his speech. I closed my eyes and I guess I must have fallen asleep because when I woke up again I felt that somebody was massaging Kiba but not me.

I turned around and I saw that Kiba was now lying on his back asleep and that Naruto was massaging his neck and shoulder. The light was also dimmer in the room. Naruto then raised Kiba’s head and ordered him to open his eyes. When Kiba did that a beam of light started pulsating directly in his eyes. It was a strong light and I didn’t understand how could Kiba look at it so intently. Naruto was talking in his monotone in Kiba’s ear and I could see that he was trying very hard not to close his eyes. But slowly the eyelids started to close and Kiba fell asleep again.

As soon as Kiba closed his eyes, I realised that I was hard as a rock and that I was masturbating furiously. I was getting close to the orgasm but for whatever reabrother I couldn’t cum. Naruto placed then headphones over Kiba ears and came over to me. He bent over and kissed me deeply. It was great to feel his tongue forcing his way into my mouth almost all the way to my throat. I started unbuttoning his shirt and could smell his manly smell. I lifted his arm and buried my face into his armpits. The smell of Naruto was turning me on so much, I licked his pits like there was no tomorrow. He started moaning and that got me even more wild. He turned me then around again on the table so that I was again face down, spread some more oil on my back and started massaging me with long strokes. His hands then moved lower and lower until they reached my crack. They went in and out of my ass cheeks and gently massaging my hole. I was moaning really loud this time. When he heard that, Naruto parted my cheeks and pushed a well oiled finger in my hole.

“You know you love it, Itachi.”

In and out, in and out until I started taking the rhythm with my hips. He then surprised me by pushing two fingers through. It hurt but I couldn’t stop moving my hips in unison with his fingers. He then stopped and removed his fingers. I begged him to continue! He had better plans, he unzipped his trousers, and got on top of me. He then pushed his cock into me. For one thing, it hurt. It REALLY hurt. Naruto’s cock was big – way bigger than most dicks I’d seen – and he fucked hard, real hard.I felt like I was being ripped apart. He stretched on top of me and whispered in my hear to relax that I was going to enjoy this. Hearing his voice made me stop thinking about the pain and started to feel real pleasure coursing through my whole body. And it wasn’t some slow, gentle fuck designed to accustom my ass to the gut-wrenching presence of a massive invader. Fuck no, he used his behemoth cock like a jackhammer, battering down a castle walls with one brutal thrust after another. It felt like he was destroying my asshole as he fucked it... and I love it. He fucked my hole for a long time. When he felt like he was getting close, he pulled off turned me over again, he shoot his load in his hand, the he lifted his arm and smear his load in his armpit. Seeing him reaching his orgasm made feel even more excited. He reached for my cock and started masturbating me while with my tongue he licked the cum from his armpit. The feeling of my tongue in his pit brought me to the edge and I exploded in powerful orgasm that shook my whole body. He licked my cum also and then kissed me deeply again, making me taste his and my own cum.

I dressed up again without even cleaning myself. Naruto said that he would take care of Kiba, that still was fast asleep and then i went home.

* * *

The next day I decided to skip the shower still enjoying the smell of Naruto on my skin. I went to work and got a message from Kiba saying that he was still jet-lagged and that he would come back to work the day after. That was so unusual! But again it was more peace and quiet for me! When i finished working I went training and then home. Sasuke was still not home from work. On an impulse I went to his room. I could smell my brother scent in it. I know I shouldn’t do this but I went to his pillow, buried my face in it and inhaled deeply for few seconds. The smell of his, for the most unwashed, hair was .... turning me on! I know that he is my brother but I could not help myself. I wanted more! I saw a small pile of dirty clothes in a corner of the room and went there. I found one his training t-shirts, I brought it to my face and inhaled and my cock got rock hard. Found also a pair of dirty underwear... my head was spinning. I unzipped my trouser and started jerking off while inhaling my brother’s body odours. I was getting close to reach the orgasm and then stopped, I felt like I couldn’t or didn’t have permission to cum. I then took one of his smelliest t-shirt and went to my room getting ready for bed. I switched on my laptop, put my headphones on and watched Naruto’s video.

When I woke up the next day i was still listening to Naruto’s instructions and i had my brother’s t-shirt on my face. I must have fallen asleep like that. I skipped the shower also today and while i was drinking my morning coffee Sasuke entered the kitchen. He was half asleep still yawning and stretching like a cat. I continued drinking my coffee while i soaked in his beauty. A well chiselled body with a good touch of fur on his chest, nice pink nipples just waiting to be pinched and from what i could see also a nice package in his underwear. He was scratching his hair saying that it really needed a good shampoo...I wanted to offer myself to do that but thank god I stopped myself just in time! What was happening to me! I quickly finished my coffee and went to work.

I am embarrassed to say that the rest of the week went on just like that, with me sneaking in my brother’s room sniffing his clothes. On a Friday something different happened. During the day I got a text from Naruto saying that i should go for a full treatment tonight at around 10 pm. But that I should wait outside until he told me to come in. My cock stirred in anticipation! The day was extremely busy with the approaching end of Kiba’s visit. I have to admit that Kiba changed a lot in the past few days, he never made a suggestion about going to a strip club or anything in that style. He was strangely more submissive...what ever....i was only happy to see the back of him.

At 10 sharp i was waiting in my car outside ‘The Cage of the Beast’ and wondering why I couldn’t go in. Maybe Naruto had other clients that wanted the full treatment. I started wondering what it would be like to meet one of Naruto’s other clients, if I could ever be allowed to massage their scalp and wash their hair...I was getting hard again! A familiar beep interrupted my reveries, Naruto said that I could go in. Weird! I didn’t see anybody leaving the shop...

I entered through the back door as usual. First thing i noticed was that the lights were dimmed and that someone was being massaged by Naruto. I approached slowly, not wanting to make any noise so as not to ruin Naruto’s work. When i realised who was getting the full treatment i stopped as if i was struck by a lightning. My brother Sasuke was getting a neck and a head massage. I was transfixed by the movement of Naruto’s hands through Sasuke’ hair and neck, up and down. My brother must have come back from the gym because he was dressed in cycling shorts and t-shirt. I could smell him from where I was standing. Naruto was talking in his monotone voice to Sasuke, he was urging him to relax, that he was completely safe in his hands. Sasuke appeared to be fast asleep. Naruto turned a lamp on the table just in front of Sasuke. It was a strange lamp, it had a pulsating beam that was flashing directly into my brother’s face, just like the one that Naruto’s used on Kiba.

Naruto asked Sasuke to open his eyes and to stare at the light, he then kept talking to him about relaxing even more, how the flashing light was helping him to relax even more, to go deeper and deeper. Sasuke struggled to keep hi eyes open but he couldn’t, he slowly closed his eyelids and his head fell into his chest. He was in a deep deep sleep. My cock was tenting in my Armani trouser, apparently I found the sight of my sleeping brother particularly arousing. Naruto grabbed me by the hair and pushed my face into Sasuke hair forcing me to inhale deeply his unwashed hair. I moaned in pleasure. While keeping my face in Sasuke hair, Naruto grabbed my cock through my trouser and squeezed hard. I almost came! The excitement was really intense. He then placed a set of headphones on my brother’s ears, tilted the chair backwards and placed his head in the washing basin. Sasuke didn’t even stir! Naruto whispered in my ear that I could continue with the head massage if I wanted. I almost cried in gratitude, I spent the whole week dreaming doing just that.

I started running my fingers through his dirty lock, massaging his scalp, just like Naruto had done to me so many times. My brother was smiling, obviously enjoying the massage. Naruto came behind me and kissed and licked my nape, a shiver of excitement ran through my body. He removed my jacket, unbuttoned my shirt and started playing with my nipples. Softly at first and then pinching them harder and harder all the while rubbing his cock on my ass. He unzipped my trouser, found my hole rubbed some shampoo in it and inserted his cock inside me. I gasped and stopped playing with my brother’s hair. Naruto’s thrusts were strong and deep. He grabbed me by the hair and fucked my ass hard. His cock was regularly hitting my prostate, I moaned in pleasure and my cock started leaking pre cum like a faucet. my Suddenly he stopped, he must have been close to an orgasm. He forced me to my knees, wrapped my hair around his cock and came copiously. I could feel his cum seeping through my hair into my scalp. He massaged it further into my hair and whispered that he would clean me up later. He needed now to pay attention to my brother.

He got dressed and so did I. He then removed the headphones and asked me to remove Sasuke t-shirt. As soon as I did that he started shampooing his hair and started again his monotone. Urging him to realise how pleasurable was to get his hair washed by him, how exciting it was when he played with his hair. I was left gaping in awe by all this. Naruto then stared into my eyes and suggested that i could help my brother getting even more relaxed. I got his meaning immediately! I bent down, lifted Sasuke’ arms and inhaled his sweaty armpits, licking them clean. My brother started moaning, it was obvious that he found this pleasurable because the bulge in his shorts started to grow. I licked gently his nipples and he moaned again. His cock must have been fully erect now by the size of it. I removed his shorts and his cock sprang up in a full erection. I bent over and without giving it a second thought I licked the head of my brother’s cock. His moaning and Naruto’s monotone instructions were driving me and my brother wild. I took the full length of Sasuke cock into my mouth. It was great! But I wasn’t satisfied with only sucking him, I opened his legs and started sniffing the strong aroma of my brother’s balls and ass crack. The pheromones were driving me wild! I went back to his cock and started sucking again. My brother then grabbed me by the head, and started fucking my mouth. Suddenly he pushed his cock all the way to my throat and exploded in my mouth. I swallowed his cum eagerly. Naruto quickly finished his shampoo, ordering my brother to stand up and to open his eyes. It was weird because even though his eyes were open he was still deeply asleep. Naruto led him downstairs into one of the rooms, told him to make himself comfortable, turned on a computer screen to the program i was watching every night, put a pair of headphone and left Sasuke getting more relaxed.

We returned upstairs, he told me to sit down that he would now wash my hair now. He told me that he was extremely pleased with me. I sat down in the chair, he tilted my head in the basin and started to shampoo me. Having his hands running through my hair got me hard immediately. He took his time shampooing me and all the while i got more and more excited. He rinsed my hair, spread a generous amount of conditioner in my hair and he massaged me for a while. At that stage i stained my trousers with pre cum. He told me to open my trouser, to pull my dick out and he then started jerking me off with hands full of conditioner. After 5 strokes i came, the sexual tension that i accumulated the whole evening was simply too much to bear! I was totally spent and so grateful to Naruto for giving me so much pleasure. He kissed me long and said that since i exceeded his expectations we would be spending the night together downstairs. During that night I sniffed every single orifice in Naruto’s body and he did the same to me. We fucked so much that night that i felt as we were catching up for all the times that we didn’t do it. As i laid in his arms spent and half asleep i noticed the many tattoos he had on his cheek, arms, chest and that he also had a tattoo in his abs. It was really strange that I didn’t see all this before. Did he get them recently? He noticed my interest and promised that if I continued my training he will allow me to get one. I was a bit confused by his words...what did he mean by training and allow me to get one. But finally the contentment and pure exhaustion got the best of me and I fell asleep in his arms.


	3. The story of a slave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is Kiba POV

Finally I was going to get my well-deserved massage! God knows I needed one...and something else on side would be more than welcome!

I was sitting in ‘The Cage of the Beast’ waiting for the massage room to be ready. I was together with Itachi and we were sipping the whisky that Naruto (the owner) offered us. There was something wrong with Itachi; he kept staring at Naruto with an adoring expression. Was Itachi turning gay in his 30’s? And what about Naruto???...totally gay! I usually don’t have a problem with gay people, as long as they don’t bother me, but his type...the hunks...I absolutely hate them! Their muscles is so fake with all their tattoos and consuming drugs to achieve a body that is earned by hard work.! And this one seems to have forgotten to shower! He smelled of sweat and hair wax...disgusting! And he kept staring at me with a weird expression, like he was sizing me up. He better not trying to touch me or…i better keep my mouth shut, Itachi is paying for all this! So as long as I can get a massage and fuck a girl I didn’t really care about Naruto!

As soon as I finished my whisky I felt a pleasant warmth spread through my whole body. I felt like every single muscle was unwinding and the chair where I sat felt like a warm embrace around my body. I started to finally relax! Naruto came and told us that our room was ready, I didn’t want to move. It was so comfortable to sit here! I got up and followed him downstairs in a daze; but I instantly got my senses back when I saw the girls! My cock started stirring in anticipation...i so wanted to fuck both of them! Godammit Itachi was also there but it seemed like he wasn’t so enthusiastic about getting a massage, like he didn’t want to do anything with the girls…better for me so i could have both at the same time! I went into the changing room, which also had a sort of bed and got undressed as quickly as I could. I was really eager to start some action! And why couldn’t we have a massage in the changing room?

I entered the massage room and i understood why, the room was filled with candles and incense. It was all this new-age-relaxation shit! It wasn’t unpleasant and the smell from the incense was also quite good. Itachi was already lying down on the massage bed face down. He was really quite so, without saying anything i laid down and waited for the girls. My head started spinning after a couple of minutes from the strong aroma of the incense sticks that was placed just under the massage table, in front of my face. I think I would need to ask the girls to remove them; I was getting really light headed. Finally the girls entered and told us that they would play some music to help us to relax and started spreading some warm scented oil on our back. The warm oil spread a feeling of warmth through my whole body, it felt similar to the sensation I had from the whisky. Tanya started spreading oil through my back in long strokes. Wherever her hand went, i felt my body growing more and more relaxed…and this music was making me feel so sleepy! When they finished spreading the oil, they told us to relax. They needed to let the oil seep into our skin before starting the massage. They told us to breathe in and out, to listen to the music and relax….and then they left! I felt anger rising inside me like a snake. I didn’t want to wait….i wanted to be touched more by Mirajane! At the same time I started to feel really relaxed and drowsy, like i wanted to sleep? My mind was fighting the drowsiness; I wanted to fuck Mirajane not fall asleep! Soon my body got the better of my body and i drifted to sleep.

After a while i regained a certain degree of consciousness, it felt like i was daydreaming. I was now lying on my back and somebody was massaging my neck, whispering something in my ear. I stiffened when I realized that it was Naruto that was massaging me. I wanted to protest but i felt like i was underwater, my responses were so slow and i hate to admit it, but he knew what he was doing. I felt like i was butter in his hand! Suddenly he told me to open my eyes. I obeyed, even though every single cell of my body was fighting his voice…i am not used to obey to no one…others obey me! As soon as i opened my eyes, a strong flashing light hit me straight in the eyes! The light was quiet strong and pulsating rhythmically. It was annoying but i couldn’t stop looking at it! Naruto was telling me things and i was trying to resist but i guess my senses were overloading. The music, the smell, the whisky, Naruto’s voice, his massage…i couldn’t hold it any longer! My eyelids started to close…i couldn’t stop it! My mind went blank and i fell asleep. I don’t remember almost anything of what happened when I slept, but there was a moment where I regained almost consciousness. I felt Naruto’s whispering in my ears and that i was close to reach an orgasm. I felt like a giant wave was gathering inside my body, like every cell in my body was getting ready to explode in an orgasm. The thing that brought me back to almost consciousness was that the hand grabbing my cock was a man’s hand! My orgasm wasn’t the work of Mirajane! I desperately wanted to open my eyes and see who was jerking me off, but my body conspired against my mind. I came in the most powerful orgasm that i ever had in my whole life. I felt cum flying on my chest and stomach and then a hand spread it over my armpits and crotch. That hand belonged to a man with tattos…Naruto’s!

I woke up next morning back at the hotel, naked in my bed, listening to some music on my phone. My body and my mind felt deeply relaxed and satisfied…just like when i had sex! My eyes opened in shock when i remembered how i had sex last night! Naruto jerked me off and spread my cum from my body! I felt revulsion and anger running through my body! I knew it that you can never trust a faggot! I looked at my watch, it was 9:00 o’clock. I got quickly dressed in yesterday’s suit, without showering, went out of my hotel and headed back to ’The Cage of the Beast’ to confront Naruto and teach him what it means to play tricks on me!

While i was in the cab, I quickly called Itachi at the office and told him that I would take the day off. He didn’t sound like he cared if I were there or not! I will also teach Itachi a lesson after I am done with Naruto! These idiots didn’t know who were they fucking with! I arrived there and the place looked closed, on the outside you couldn’t see anything, not even if the lights were on. I was considering what to do, when i saw a man ringing a bell and getting buzzed inside. The place was open! I quickly rang the bell and went inside. As soon as i opened the door, Naruto was standing there smiling at me…just like he was expecting me! He saw the anger on my face and told me that we needed to talk. If I would give him 5 minutes, he would finish the treatment on his client and then he would have my full attention! He invited me to sit at the reception, where the man I saw earlier was already sitting and offered me something to drink. I just realized that in my rush to get here, I didn’t drink my morning coffee…so I told him that I would take one. I sat down on one of those extra comfy chairs sipping my coffee.

I don’t know why, but i immediately started to feel relaxed, even though I was totally pissed off! I looked at the big man sitting opposite to me. He had running red shorts, a red baseball cap and a red t-shirt soaked in sweat. Apparently he was jogging before coming here…what normal person would go to a hairdresser in those conditions! He was leaning back on his chair, with his head resting on his hands, exposing the sweat stains on his t-shirt’s armpits! It was revolting! He had his eyes closed and he was wearing headphones! He then removed his cap and ran his fingers through his sweaty hair. He had longish black hair, with really long bangs. His hair looked sweaty and greasy! He put the cap on the table between us, really closed to my cup of coffee. I felt anger rising inside me and then suddenly a strange desire got hold of me! I wanted to smell his baseball cap so badly that i had to gather every single ounce of will to stop me reaching out for it! The desire to bury my face in his smelly armpits and dirty hair left me breathless. ’Obedient slave’ … this mantra was ringing inside my brain! ’I am an obedient slave’ …

I shook my head, trying to focus again and decided to leave. I didn’t know what was wrong with me but I needed to leave before I would do something stupid (obedient slave). I stood up and at the same moment Naruto came back with his client. He smiled at me while the other paid. My resolution to leave vanished! (Obedient slave) the client left and Naruto told me that we could talk now! He asked the man in jogging shorts if he was ok to wait 5 minutes longer, he shrugged in response. I felt like my brain was enveloping quickly in thick fog, but when I saw the smug and amused expression on Naruto’s face, anger dissipated some of that fog away. As soon as we entered the main salon i started to whisper angrily at Naruto, that i knew what was going in ’The Cage of the Beast’.

He stopped walking and turned to face me. He was looking at me straight in the eyes. It seemed like they were drilling holes through my brain (i am an obedient slave). I tried to break the eye contact but i felt like i couldn’t…that got me even angrier. I stopped whispering and my angry accusations rang through the empty salon. I threatened to report him to the authorities! Suddenly i felt two arms grabbing me, blocking my movements and a strong smelled of sweat enveloped me. I started to struggle but i those arms were made of iron. The smell of sweat and unwashed hair engulfed my senses…to my horror i realized i was getting an erection! The man grabbing me forced into a chair and Naruto proceeded to tie me down to it. I started shouting that he should release me immediately! As i was struggling in my chair; i noticed that the man that grabbed me was the one in running shorts and his shorts were tenting obscenely…he had an erection and he was removing his shorts and underwear. His cock was rock hard and leaking pre-cum! He took his underwear and grabbed my head. I shouted that he should let me go and he shoved his dirty underwear in my open mouth! I gagged in revulsion. I could taste his sweat in my mouth and could smell it too! I stopped struggling and looked in the mirror. I was tied in a chair, gagged with some dirty underwear…i found the sight in some way exciting (obedient slave).

My cock started stirring in my pants again. Naruto told me that he loved when one of his bois was throwing a tantrum. He grabbed something that looked like one of those old days’ hairdryers, the ones that cover your whole head. He pushed it firmly around my head, switched it on. Music started to play in my ears and pulsing lights straight into my eyes. I felt my whole body go slack and fog filled my brain (i am an obedient slave). I don’t remember anything of what happened apart from flashes of consciousness. In those i was smelling somebody’s hair, i was licking somebody’s armpits moaning in pleasure, i was licking a musky asshole while somebody was fingering my own hole, somebody was pinching very hard my nipples making moan in pleasure and finally the finger in my asshole kept massaging my prostate until i came in a powerful orgasm.

I woke up the next morning in my bed listening to some music (i am an obedient slave). It was time to get ready to go to work! I took a shower, got dressed and grabbed a cab to Itachi’s office. It was 7:00 o’clock in the morning and we were the only two in the office. I was sitting at my desk and Itachi was standing almost behind my chair, showing me the progress on the new project we were working on, when he suddenly stopped talking. He had closed his eyes and he was smelling my hair! I asked him if there was something wrong with it. At the sound of my voice Itachi recoiled and mumbled something like that my hair smelled unwashed and wondered if there were any problems at the hotel. At that moment i realized that when i showered this morning I forgot to use any shampoo or soap…how weird!

I replied that Naruto suggested that it was not necessary to shampoo my hair every day. At the mention of Naruto, Itachi’s face broke in a smile and told me that he was doing exactly the same. To prove his point he bent his head down showing me his hair; I tried to turn my head away but suddenly (i am an obedient slave) i got seized by a strong desire to smell his hair! I inhaled deeply Itachi’s scent and my cock started stirring…i so wanted to smell his armpits too! Fortunately all this lasted just few seconds and Itachi broke up the spell by starting talking about the project again. But the spell was really not broken; I couldn’t possibly concentrate anymore on anything but the closeness of Itachi’s body to mine. My cock was getting harder and harder. I stood up and excused myself. Itachi looked puzzled and i felt his eyes wandering through my whole body. I quickly covered my erection with my hands and left the office heading for the toilet. Thank god this place didn’t have cubicles but proper toilets. I locked myself in it and instinctively reached for my cock. A moan escaped my lips. I quickly unbuttoned my trousers and released my cock from its restrain. I started masturbating furiously while pinching hard my nipples. I was getting closer and closer to cum but a voice inside my head (i am an obedient slave) made my cock go limp.

What was happening to me?? I returned to my office and continued the meeting with Itachi, but this time i told him to sit down on the other side of the desk. He obeyed and at least for a while I could concentrate on my work. I am embarrassed to admit that I went running for the toilet many times that day and not a single time i was able to cum (i am an obedient slave).

Finally the day was over and Itachi proposed to go and grab something to eat together. I didn’t really wanted to spend more time with him; not if i continued getting erections like that, but i felt that it was rude to refuse. We ate a quick dinner and before Itachi had the time to suggest anything else, i quickly said that i was really tired and wanted to go back to the hotel. He offered me a lift... i refused promptly. I couldn’t possibly be in such a small space with him! I told him that i would walk back to the hotel. Which in a way i did ... until i found myself outside ‘The Cage of the Beast’. Without even thinking about it, i went to the back entrance and entered. Naruto was just there waiting for me. He said that he was expecting me! Weird I didn’t recall having told him that i would visit him today. (i am an obedient slave) I sat on one of his chair and looked at him through the mirror. He put his hands on my neck and started massaging it slowly. I felt again like I was putty in his hands. His hands moved through my hair, massaging my scalp.

Finally they reached my temples and i closed my eyes enjoying the treatment. Naruto was really close to me, i could feel his breathing on my hair. He was smelling it! The thought excited me...I felt like I had pleased him, like I was (an obedient slave). I opened my eyes and realized that i wanted Naruto right now. I stood up from the chair, grabbed his hair and kissed him long and hard! Feeling his greasy hair in my fingers got me really hard. I pushed him on the chair, unbuttoned and removed his shirt and went straight to the armpits. I was hungry for his manly smell. I sniffed and licked them like i was possessed. I was making him (my master? ...where does that thought come from?) moan in pleasure. When i was done with the armpits I sucked his nipples and with one hand i reached for his erection. He told me that he liked that and that i was a good boi (obedient slave). He unbuttoned his pants, exposed his hard cock and guided my head to it. I could smell the musky scent of his member, a mix of piss and sweat. The scent went straight to my brain blocking any rational thought. I opened my mouth and sucked him off.

“Yeah, that’s it, slave. Relax your throat. Take it nice and slow. I know you don’t think so, but that whole thick tube of hard Man-meat is eventually gonna slide down your gullet. You can do it, slave. You WILL do it, slave. Trust me. But we’ll take it slow for now. Get you used to what a Real Man’s dick feels like as it’s snaking down your throat. But before we’re finished, boy, I’m gonna feel your nose nestling in my pubes. Trust me, boy. Trust me. You’re gonna take the whole thing. The whole goddamn thing.”

While i was doing that he was playing with my hair, sometimes grabbing it really hard while pushing his cock all the way down my throat. I guessed I should have gagged but in some ways I felt like it was not the first time I sucked a cock. He started grunting and I felt the (familiar?) taste of his cum on my tongue. I swallowed hungrily every single drop like (an obedient slave). When i stood up, i realized that my trousers were all wet and sticky. I must have jerked ff and cum while servicing my (master???) Naruto.

The next day was thankfully uneventful. Itachi was working in another part of town so i could really focus on my tasks. I worked no-stop until 17.30 when I got an email on my private account. It was from Naruto! He told me that he had a gift for me that I should go and pick up at 19.00. There was an address and directions on how to get there. Included in the email there were a couple of links that I should check after I got his gift. He also told me to go and see him on Thursday to ‘The Cage of the Beast’ at 22.00. I was intrigued! At 7 o’clock sharp i knocked on the door of a basement apartment in a nice part of Tokio.

When the door opened, I gasped in horror! In front of me there was a shirtless, long-haired huge man of about 30. He had his hair tied in a manbun and he was dripping sweat. He invited me to enter and my nose and senses were assaulted by his smell. I almost fainted! He introduced himself as Han and apologized for the sweat but he was working out. I tried to speak but the only sound I could emit was a moan that I quickly masked as a grunt. He asked me to sit down on the sofa while he found the parcel for me. He came back and handed me a small box. I opened it and found some weird objects that I have never seen before. He must have seen my puzzlement because he sat next to me and looked inside the box. His sweaty hair were half an inch from my nose. I inhaled deeply as much as i could before he moved away. My mind started to fill out with fog and my cock started stirring. I don’t know why every time i smelled body odors I got so turned on. It was like a Pavlov’s bell! He showed me the message that Naruto wrote to me. I would find out how to use my gift when i looked at all the links he sent me.

There was only one thing that Han should help me use: the suction cups. I looked at him uncomprehendingly; there was a wicked smile on his face. He told me to sit back and relax. He took something from the box and took the box off my lap. I had a huge erection and it was showing obscenely in my trousers. He reached with one hand inside my jacket; his fingers were searching my chest. They soon found what they were looking for, through the thin fabric of my shirt. He started circling my right nipple with his finger making it erect; he then ran his fingernails on it. I was shivering in pleasure! I wanted to beg him to stop, that it was too much but the only thing that came out was a moan. His face was inches from mine and his smell burned away any resistance i had. I lifted his armpit sniffing and licking hungrily. His sweat tasted like heaven on my tongue and it proved to be more effective than any Viagra. He suddenly pushed me away and I whimpered like a child denied his favorite sweet. He told me to remove my jacket and shirt and applied to both my nipples the suction cups. It wasn’t an unpleasant feeling!

Without even thinking about it, I went on my knees and started working on his cock with my tongue and mouth. He grunted in approval. I continued sucking for few minutes until he grabbed me by the hair and yanked me away from his cock. I didn’t understand what was happening until he removed the cups and pinched my nipples very hard. I screamed in agony! I wanted to pull away from his iron grip but he wouldn’t let me go. I was squirming in pain! The sight of my pain must have brought him to the edge because he released my nipples, grabbed me by the hair again and pushed his cock all the way down my throat. After few seconds I drank his warm cum. I begged him then to make me cum. He said that he was pleased with me, so he removed his elastic from his hair and leaned back on the sofa, letting his locks fall behind it. I was behind him in a flash. I buried my face in his sweaty and unwashed hair; I heaved a sigh of pleasure and came!

Take a second box, and head to The Cage of the Beast, there I saw Naruto while working with a client, the smell of Naruto is detected all over the place, quickly leave the house on a table and inhale with pleasure the smell of Naruto who shook my whole body and produced an erection. I discreetly left the Salon (like an obedient slave) with a quickly leaking boner to my hotel. As soon as i got back to the hotel, i made myself comfortable, sat on my bed and switched on my laptop. I clicked on the first link that Naruto sent me and i have been redirected to a website. I clicked enter…

* * *

I woke up the next morning lying on my bed with the laptop sitting on my stomach…i must have worked really late last night! I removed the suction cups from my nipples and enjoyed touching them (why did i wear those things when i slept?). I then searched in the box that Han gave me, took what i needed and went to take a shower. The feeling of the warm water on my skin was pure bliss. I turned off the water, removed the shower head, attached the special nozzle that Han gave me and soaped my ass hole. That morning i had my first enema! When i finished i felt so clean and ready (like an obedient slave) to face the day! I took from Han’s box a quite large butt plug, smeared it with lube and i gingerly inserted it in my hole. I felt like my asshole was tearing apart! I tried to stop pushing it in but my body had different (orders?) plans. I gritted my teeth and continued pushing it until it got into place! The pain when i started moving was excruciating but my hole needed to be stretched for (my master) Han. I then applied a pair of nipple clips and got dressed. It was painful and it was showing through my shirt but i wanted to be (an obedient slave) ready for tonight. Anyway with the jacket on, nobody would notice anything.

The day at the office was uneventful. From time to time i would remove the nipple clips. The pain and pleasure i was getting from playing with my highly sensitive nipples was indescribable! From time to time i would also remove my butt plug and insert it back in. It was getting easier to do that! Finally it was 10 o’clock and i was knocking at the back door of ’The Cage of the Beast’. Han let me in, took my jacket and looked approvingly at the nipple clips showing through my shirt!

He got up and pushed me to the wall kissing me hungrily. All the while his chest rubbed on mine, sending waves of pain and pleasure through my body. His fingers were through my hair feeling and enjoying the greasiness of it. He whispered that I was turning out to be a smelly pig. I felt proud when i heard that (such an obedient slave)! He took my shirt off, removed the clips and played real hard with my nipples all the while grinding his hardening cock on mine.

“Yeah, that’s it, slave". He squeeze my nipples harder. "I’m gonna keep you working on your titties till they’re nice big girlie-tits, a pair of titties a bitch like you can be proud of. A pair of bitch-tits that will go just perfect with that cunt I will cored out between your legs this night, the cunt I’m gonna keep working on from now on. I’m gonna train you up right, faggot. I’m gonna make you one of this world’s biggest cock-whores, a bitch who can walk into any bar in town and immediately hear every dude there remarking to his boddy how much fun he had with the little faggot’s pussy, how he banged the living crap out of the horny bitch and spent hours just munching on the cunt’s nice big titties. Tits hurt, slave? Well, you ain’t seen nothing, yet. I’m gonna have a lot of fun with you. A lot of fun. And one thing you can be sure of, slave. By the time I’m done with you, it won’t be just your tits that are hurting. That’s one thing I can absolutely guarantee.”

I was moaning shamelessly! I searched instinctively for his armpits, licked them greedily and then went on my knees rubbing my face on his erection, biting it through the fabric of his trousers. I wanted to suck his cock so badly! I quickly opened his fly and started working on it. My throat was now ready for his deep thrusts! After few minutes he pulled away,led me to his chair, told me to bend down and ordered me not to take my eyes off the mirror! He removed my pants, underwear and touched my hole. It was still sore from the plug i had most of the day. He told me to do it on show, so he could fuck me. I immediately started shaking my butt showing the end of the plug in my asshole.

“Yeah, that’s it, you little slut. Put on a show for the viewers. Show ‘em what they can get when they rent your faggot pussy. Make them want to shove their big cocks up your little boypussy and take you for a ride. You’ve got a pretty ass, faggot, the type of butt men like to fuck and like to spank. Work it for the viewers. Make ‘em want to spank it, want to fuck it. Show the viewers that they’re welcome to do either whenever they rent you. Slap your butt-cheeks. Hard, boy, hard. Yeah, just like that. Now reach back and finger your hole, boy; swirl a couple fingers around and finger-fuck yourself. Make ‘em want to swat that ass, to bite it, to fuck it, to do whatever nasty thing they can think of to it. Peddle your goddamn pussy like the little fuck-whore I’ve trained you to be, Yeah, that’s it boy."

"The offers are beginning to come in. Yeah, bitch, keep it up. In another ten minutes you’ll be booked solid for the next week. Yeah, slut, keep working that pussy. Make your Master some money. It's the least you can do after all the loads he pumped into your fagot pussy in the next six months. Yeah, boy, that’ it. That’s it, work that pussy, you fucking faggot whore.” He ripped off his pants and then I pull my mouth closer to his cock. He immediately dipped his cock into my mouth again to give him as much pleasure as possible.

“That’s it, slave. That’s it. Suck your Master’s cock. Show him what you are made of. Show him you haven’t been wasting all his time and lust . Yeah, that’s it, slave. Swallow that dick. Swallow that dick. Show Master what you’ve learned. Get his dick nice and hard so he can try out your pussy, so Master can see for himself what others will enjoy soon. "

He then greased my hole with some conditioner and pushed his dick straight in and started pumping my ass. I gasped in pain but Han didn’t stop…the pain soon receded and pleasure replaced it. I started repeating the mantra ‘i am your obedient slave’! When Han heard that, he grabbed me by the hair and his thrusts became even harder. I looked at my face in the mirror and all I could see was ecstasy!

Han pulled out, pushed me on my knees, opened my mouth and his warm cum flew in it! I was also ready to cum but Han ordered me to wait! He was so pleased with his obedient slave that he wanted to reward me. I almost cried in gratitude when i heard that! He sat down on his barber chair, turned it around, tilted it back and laid his head into the sink. I could wash his hair now! I was speechless! His back and sides were shaved clean but he had the greasiest undercut i have ever seen. It was long and just like yesterday its smell was indescribable. I ran my fingers through it, enjoying the greasy feeling and bend down to smell it!

This smell was making my cock leak like a broken faucet. I turned on the water, wet it and worked some shampoo in it! I was doing all this extremely slow, not only because i enjoyed it so much but also because Han was playing with my nipples and jerking me off at the same time. By the time i rinsed his hair i couldn’t hold it any longer. I came all over his chest! He ordered me then to lick it clean, which i did eagerly. I was an obedient slave!

"Now I want you to listen to me, slave, and listen good. I’m gonna be fucking your pussy just like this every day from now on. And I’m gonna do it any time of the day or night that I feel like doing it. And it’s your responsibility to make sure that you’re always at hand when I want to fuck you. How you’re going to arrange that, I have no idea. That’s your problem. I’m just warning you that anytime I get the urge to fuck you, you better be right there, cause if you’re not; if I have to wait to get my hard cock up your pussy, I’m going to blister your ass so bad that you’ll have trouble sitting down for the next week and I’ll follow that up with a cunt-fucking that adds two full inches of length to your hole. Understand, slave? Understand?”

He stood up and went to a drawer. He came back to me and showed me a collar. His eyes were piercing mine, inviting me to put it on. I hesitated for a second thinking that if I took his collar on I would be his forever. Images of the past few days flashed through my consciousness dissipating all my fears. I reached for the collar and put it on. Han smiled pleased. He ordered me to get on my knees…he was hard again! I opened my mouth waiting for his cock to fill it, fulfilling thus my destiny as an obedient slave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The meeting between Kiba and Han occurs one night before Sasuke's first visit to The Cage of the Beast.


	4. The assistent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an Itachi POV chapter

Next morning I woke up with a start … where was I? Then I remembered I was still in The Cage of the Beast and I was in bed with Naruto. A flood of conflicting thoughts engulfed me. Why was I sleeping with Naruto? Why I liked so much having sex with him? Was I turning gay? How was that possible? And then I remembered also what I have done to my own brother, Sasuke! What was wrong with me? How could I have done this things to my own brother? I wanted to get out of this place and never come back, never see Naruto again. I turned my face and looked at the sleeping form of Naruto. He was lying on one side, showing his muscular back to me, his beautiful ass that I enjoy so much licking, his freshly shaved neck, his hair on the pillow. I needed to stop all this, I needed to stop this madness!!! My cock had obviously a different plan. I was rock hard and a wave of lust washed over me. I wanted to lick Naruto’s neck so badly! The fight against my better judgement lasted 2 seconds … I neared myself to Naruto and started kissing and licking his neck, my erection pressing on his ass. The kissing soon evolved into biting and sniffing his dirty hair. By now I was moaning in pleasure, rubbing my cock against his legs and ass. He turned around, looked me in the eyes and kissed me deeply while he rubbed his own erection against mine. I was in heaven! Whatever doubt I had went away and it was replaced by pure lust. I took his cock in my mouth and sucked hungrily, enjoying the sounds of pleasure that he was muttering. He grabbed my head, stopping my bobbing up and down and started moving his hips, pushing his cock deep in my throat. He fucked my throat long and hard until he came in my mouth. I am proud to say that not a drop was spilled. With his cum still in my mouth, he kissed me while jerking me off. When I was close to my orgasm, he went on his knees, took my cock in his hand and jerk me until I came. With my cum in his mouth, he kissed me again. The taste of our cum blending.

As we were dressing up, I blurted out that I really had a good time, that actually I always had a good time with him and that maybe in my 30’s I finally discovered that I was gay. He was happy to hear that. I asked if he had any plans for the rest of the day. He had a bemused expression on his face and asked if by any chance I was falling in love. I blushed like a teenage girl! He slapped me on the ass and said that he didn’t expect that I responded to the treatment so quickly and more important so willingly. He was extremely pleased with me but now he needed to get ready for the day, he had few customers that needed attention. I asked if I could be of any help, that I would be happy to do whatever he would ask of me. He replied that there will be enough time for that, but something should be done about my appearance first. He gave me an address and told me that a friend of his was waiting for me there in 1 hour. I asked what I should do there but the only answer I got was that I needed to trust him and then told me sleep…

When I arrived at the address given, a weird looking man opened the door. He looked like a punk, ,red hair, extremely tight jeans, a polo short and many many tattoos. He x-rayed me from head to toe with his piercing green eyes. A look of disgust started to spread on his face, he clearly didn’t like me! He muttered something that sounded like “fuck!!!another idiot in a suit” and ordered me to get in instead of standing there with my mouth open; all the while muttering things like “I need to stop doing him favours…at least the money is good…maybe I could have some extra fun with this one, at least he smells good”. My brain kept screaming to get out of here but my body kept moving towards the man. He ordered me to remove my clothes and to get on the table. Was I supposed to have sex with this person? I obeyed and he said “good boy!” When he grabbed his tools I almost sighed in relief, I wasn’t there to have sex with him…I was getting a tattoo! The idea of it turned me on; I would now resemble Naruto a bit. The guy started working on my arm first and I almost jumped out at the table when the gun pierced my skin. The guy slapped me hard on my face and told me that if I moved again he would rope me to the table. He started working again while I gritted my teeth, afraid to make the slightest move.

He worked for hours! He tattooed my right arm, right chest and a part of my right glute. The guy was unstoppable, he never seemed to tire! When he was satisfied with the result, he put away the machine and looked critically at his work. He muttered that I almost looked normal now!

I started to rise but he forced me back down, saying that he wasn’t done…that there was a last change he needed to make. With that he started playing with my nipples, gently at first and then harder and harder, until he got me moaning in pleasure/pain. I closed my eyes in ecstasy! He then grabbed my right nipple, pulled and pain shot through my body as if a very sharp needle went through my nipple. He had pierced me! I quickly looked up and now I could see a silver ring on my right nipple. When he moved away from the table I could see that the guy found my pain exciting, I could see his erection through the tight denims…it was huge! When he saw me staring at his cock, the guy started removing his clothes revealing thus his skinny, heavily tattooed body and a huge thick cock. He grabbed me by the hair, forcing me to get down the table and shoved my face in his stinking armpits. Boy he stank!!! I guessed he must not have showered in a couple of weeks. I should have felt revulsion but instead I licked eagerly. When I was done with one, I started the other one and then worked on his pierced nipples. He slapped the back of my head and ordered me to work on his nipples like a real man and not a sissy! This guy was seriously getting on my nerves, so I obliged. I tried to inflict pain to his nipples, hoping to get a scream. All I got was a grunt and ‘good boy’.

When he decided that he had enough, he forced me on my knees, turned around and ordered me to worship his crack. My nostrils and tongue were assaulted by his sharp and very masculine smell. I actually quite liked all of this! At least my own cock liked it a lot! It was rock hard, leaking pre cum. He grabbed my hair sharply, moved me to the front and shoved his cock in my mouth. It filled my whole mouth! I don’t know how I was going to blow this guy! He started moving his hips, forcing it all the way in. I started gagging but he didn’t stop or slow down. He kept saying that he liked my virgin throat and pity that he could’t fuck also my virgin hole…Naruto said that I couldn’t...it feels good! Suddenly he blocked my head with both hands and came copiously in my mouth. I had not other choice than to swallow. When he was done, he told me that I could jerk off while I worshiped his feet. I licked every inch of them while I came close to the edge. Seeing me licking his feet while pleasuring myself, got him hard again and he also started jerking of. I arched my back and came all over his floor. I had for some reason a very powerful orgasm. I was catching my breath, getting on my feet again when he ordered me to continue worshiping his feet until he was done. For some strange reabrother I felt compelled to obey, I went down on my knees again and started licking/biting his big toe. He quickly stood up, lowered my head and came in my hair. The second orgasm was even stronger than the first, cum was flying all over my hair! When he was done, he combed with his fingers his cum through my hair and told me to get out. When I reached home I quickly took off all my clothes and admired the job he had made on my body. An intricate and colourful tribal tattoo was now permanently inked on my arm and chest. The piercing looked also hot on my pumped up chest. And in my ass a orange spiral with the name 'Naruto' in it. I think the next step would be to grow a beard! The more I looked at my body, the more I got turned on.Before falling asleep to Naruto’s voice, I jerked off.

* * *

The week went on as usual: a lot of work, training at the gym and sleeping. To my shame I started to go regularly to Sasuke room jerking off with his dirty clothes. I kept replaying in my head all the things I had done to him while at The Cage of the Beast, plus his smell was simply driving me insane with lust! On a Thursday evening after my workout I decided to hang around in the living room waiting for him to come back. I didn’t even bother to take off my gym clothes just in case he came back while I was in the bathroom showering ( it was now my third day without shower and I stank!) I must have fallen asleep because I woke up with a start when I felt hands touching my hair. When I opened my eyes I found Sasuke playing with my hair. I must have startled him because he froze on the spot when he saw that I was awake. He went red like a pepper and stuttered confusing apologies. I assured him that nothing was wrong and that he could continue to do what he wanted with my hair, that I quite enjoyed the free massage. I could see 2 forces battling inside of him, one part knew that it was wrong and wanted to go; while the other, more lustful, wanted to stay and play. I helped him making a decision by laying back again on the sofa, resting my head on both my hands (thus exposing my stinking pits) and closed my eyes. It didn’t take long! Soon I felt his hands playing with my hair again but this time his face was also in there, deeply inhaling my smell. The more he played the more turned on I became, my cock was now shamelessly tenting in my running shorts. I opened my eyes and turned my head slightly just to see how he was reacting to all this. Sasuke had his eyes closed, he looked lost in his own world. One thing I noticed was that he was now playing with my hair with only one hand, the other one was on the front of his trousers.

I kept looking at him until he finally opened his eyes. The look of horror on his face was heart breaking! He stopped touching himself and my hair and moved away from me as if I was some sort of poisonous snake ready to attack him. He started apologising again and added that he should not be doing this, that it was wrong, that I was his brother. I stood up, went up to him and put an arm around his shoulder saying all the time that it was ok, that we were two adults who only wanted to have some fun, that there was nothing wrong in enjoying some pleasure. He started calming down and laid his head on my shoulder so that I had his unwashed hair few inches from my face. I couldn’t resist! I moved my face closer and closer to his hair, all the time repeating my mantra that everything was ok. When my nose finally touched his hair I inhaled deeply and long, filling thus all my senses with the smell I wanted so badly all this time. My cock got harder and harder the longer I smelled him.

As my nose was inching towards his hair, his face was inching towards my armpit. When he reached his goal he inhaled and emitted a guttural sound of satisfaction. The more he sniffed the louder his grunts became, until I guess his lust took over of his rational part of his brain. He shoved me quite roughly on the sofa, almost ripped my t-shirt off, pulled back my arm and licked hungrily my stinking armpit while rubbing his erection on my thigh. I started moaning in pleasure not only from his tongue but also because his hair was again close to my face. I reached over and removed the elastic band that was catching his sweat so it wouldn't fall on his face. His dirty locks were cascading all over my face and I went to heaven! When he was satisfied licking both my armpits clean, he bent down and kissed me long and deep, our two erections rubbing against each other.

When we came back for air, we quickly removed our clothes and Sasuke moved on top of me. He licked slowly my neck, going down until he reached my pierced nipple. He looked at me in surprise, clearly not expecting to find a piercing on my body, not at my age. A smile spread to his lips while he reached with his fingers both my nipples. He pulled and twisted them quite hard, making me gasp in pain/pleasure and also in surprise, I didn’t expect him to be this rough. He continued his torture until he had me moaning like a bitch, arching my back in pleasure. I wanted his cock so badly right now! I pushed him back, forcing him to sit, make him spread his legs and took his cock in my mouth. This time it was him that gasped in pleasure! He leaned back and let me do the work, all the time playing with my hair. I cannot describe how much I wanted this, how much I wanted his cock in my mouth, how much I wanted him! I sucked him off so eagerly that he was soon on the edge. He tried to push me away, probably he didn’t want to cum in my mouth but I didn’t budge. I wanted to drink his cum! He soon stopped struggling and let the flow of cum invade my mouth. I drank greedily every drop! As the orgasm receded he started to realise what had just happened. He pushed me away and ran to his room, muttering that this should not have happened. I wanted to run after him but my own cock was leaking pre cum and his underwear was on the floor. I inhaled his smell of sweat and piss and came all over the floor, every single cell of my body was like on fire, contributing to the powerful orgasm.

I haven’t seen Sasuke again until Sunday morning. I actually did check one evening in his room to see if he was alright, I found him sitting in his bed with his headphones on staring at the screen. His eyes were almost closed and he didn’t even notice that I was there. Seeing him like that made me so hard, I just wanted to jump on the bed and have sex with him but i had to restrain myself. I closed the door again and went to bed. Since the erection would not go away I had to jerk off before I was able to fall asleep.

On Sunday I went for my usual run in park. I felt full of energy and ran for almost two hours. When I came back home I was literally soaked in sweat. I went straight to the bathroom wanting to soak in the Jacuzzi. I stepped out of my wet clothes and I was taking a piss when the door suddenly opened and Sasuke stepped in. He was also naked and his hair was hanging loose like a greasy curtain on his shoulder. He started saying that he wanted to talk to me but his words died in his throat. He was staring at my cock and at the stream of piss coming out of it. He was like entranced by it! When I was done he started again the little speech he had prepared, saying how sorry he was, saying that this was wrong etc. I let him continue while I was squeezing the last drops of piss out of my cock, I actually turned around and showed him what I was doing while drops of piss fell on the floor between us. He stopped talking and I could see that he was getting hard, he liked and wanted all this obviously. He just needed some encouragement, I needed to take charge! I closed the distance between us while staring deep in his eyes. When I was in front of him, I took his bearded face in my hands, bent down and kissed him. There was no resistance there, he wanted this as much as I did!

We kissed while our body rubbed to each other, both our dicks were fully erected now. I kissed his neck and nape, all the while sniffing his dirty hair. It was the best smell! This time I did the licking…I went to his pit and inhaled and licked his hairy pit. I could hear him moaning; when I was done with both pits, I kissed him, making him taste his own sweat. He broke the kiss and started licking my pits while my face was buried in his hair. I was almost ready to explode, so intense the excitement was. When he was done when them I went for his nipples and he did the same to mine. It was strange to see in each others face the pain/pleasure that we were giving each other. He was playing quite roughly with them and I returned the favour. Our knees were almost buckling under the intense pleasure. We ended up on the floor, careless of the drops of piss on the floor, so much we were lost in our passion. I wanted his cock and he obviously wanted the same, so we ended up 69 each other. It didn’t take long for both of us to reach an orgasm. I sucked and enjoyed his cum and he did the same. Before swallowing we kissed, mixing our cum in our mouth. I laid spent on the floor, with Sasuke on top of me, his head resting on my chest, his greasy hair covering my face. Sasuke was playing lazily with my pierced nipple while I stroked his hair, my fingers running through his long greasy locks. He said that my piercing and tattoo really suited me and that the beard was a real turn on; but he was most fascinated by the piercing, maybe he would like to also get one. I suggested that maybe we should shower, then jump in the jacuzzi and chill out for a while. He agreed and we both stood up, our cocks hardening again.

We stepped under the warm shower and we let the water run down our bodies. I pulled him close and we kissed long, our wet bodies touching, sending sparks of desire running through every cell of our being. He grabbed the bottle of shampoo, applied a generous amount in his hand and proceeded to wash my hair really slow. He commented that I needed an haircut, that I should book an appointment with Naruto. He took his time massaging my scalp, my neck, my temples. I was grinding my hard cock against his, wishing that he would never stop doing what he was He rinsed me and handed the shampoo to me. I made him turn around, pushed him against the shower wall, made him lean his head backwards and started shampooing his long hair. It excited me to see his long hair full of shampoo and to be finally able to do what I always wanted with it. In my lust I started grinding my hips against his ass, forcing thus him to grind his cock on the shower wall. I grabbed his face and kissed him hungrily. He responded to my kiss with opening slightly his legs so that my cock could slide in between them. I was so ready to fuck him!

I stepped back, grabbed the shower head, rinsed his hair and applied some conditioner on it. I finger combed his hair with it and when my hands were full of conditioner I went for his hole. I slowly massaged it at first, wondering if he’d like that. He tensed at first, knowing full well what was going to happen next but slowly the pleasure he got from my massage took over. When he started moaning I pressed a finger in. He was really tight down there, I guess he has never been fucked before. I moved slowly my finger in and out until he got adjusted to the intrusion. I then found his prostate and gently massaged it, making him moan even louder until he said that he wanted me inside him. I greased my cock with more conditioner, positioned the head on his hole and gently pushed in. I went in very slowly but he still screamed in pain. I stopped moving, letting his hole relax and then went all the way in. I leaned over him, grabbed his head and kissed him while I started moving my hips. Judging from the sounds coming from his mouth, he was enjoying all this. I then grabbed him by the hair and rode him until I almost reached my orgasm. He told me that he wanted to drink my cum, so I came out of him, pushed him to his knees and exploded in his mouth. He kept sucking until he milked me completely dry! I was completely spent; but we still needed to finish showering.

I rinsed his hair of all the conditioner, then grabbed some shower gel and started washing every single inch of his body. I had some fun with the nipples, making him hard again. I washed his cock and balls, playing really hard with them, wanting him to cum; but he pushed my hand away. He obviously had other plans! He grabbed the shower gel, soaped abundantly my crack with it and pushed slowly his cock in, not knowing that it was not the first time for me. I responded by pushing my ass backwards until his cock went all the way in.

“It is clearly not your first time” he commented.

And with that he started pounding my ass intensely, his balls slapping my ass cheeks. He started to moan more and more intensely, and I knew that he was getting close to shoot his load. He started to pull out when I told him to cum inside me. He resumed his pounding until he erupted in grunting noises of pleasure, his warm cum filling my hole.

I am really glad to say that starting from this day we enjoyed each other smells and body parts regularly.

On a Wednesday during the day I received an sms from Naruto asking/telling me if I could go for a haircut Friday instead of Thursday. He said that he wanted my help for something and that I would not regret it. Last thing, he hoped I would be in the way he liked me to be. I understood instantly, he meant unwashed for few days. I haven’t showered since Tuesday so Friday I would be ready, plus I would be training almost everyday until Friday. I wrote him back that I was happy to be of help and he wrote back that I should be there at 20:00. I was intrigued, what Naruto might need of me? I would be happy to do whatever he asked, plus I would get my haircut so I was in for some really good time!

At 20:00 I entered The Cage of the Beast. I came directly from work so I was dressed in a suit and tie. When I entered the waiting area I noticed two young guys sitting already there sipping beers. Naruto came in to greet me and to lock the door behind me, we were his last customers for the day. He treated me very formally, like I was an ordinary customer. I guessed it was because of the other two clients. He offered me a drink and asked me to wait, that he was finishing another customer inside. I seated myself opposite the two guys and enjoyed my whiskey. I felt like I knew them from somewhere but I didn’t know where until I heard them talking. One of them had longish loose brown hair and the other looked chinesse, he had the typical bowl haircut. I thought these haircuts were out of fashion but obviously nobody told him yet, maybe Naruto will recommend something better. They were talking apparently of the night before, they went to a party after the premiere. I now knew where I have seen them before, they were the couple of young actors who starred in action movies without using doubles. All the teenagers were wild with them. They were constantly in the tabloids because of the crazy things they did. My attention was irked. They were now bragging about these two chicks they fucked last night, about how tight their pussies and how pathetic they were when they asked when they could see each other again. I was really appalled by the way they were talking, they clearly had an extremely high opinion of themselves.

I stopped listening and enjoyed my whiskey. I started listening again because they started talking about their hair and the reason why they were here. They were given ‘the special treatment’ from their manager has a treat. It was actually quite funny to hear them talking about their hair, from what they were saying it seemed they were more in love with their hair than with the girls they fucked last night! The whiskey was spreading his gentle tendrils all over my body and brain, making me more relaxed and slightly drowsy.

I stopped listening and stared at nothing when suddenly the slicked one said that he hated when people kept staring at him, particularly old perverts. I realised that he was referring to me, he must have thought that I was staring at him. I was way too relaxed to bother to answer. Long hair's guy said that I was probably a faggot and that now I had something to jerk off to. Both of them said almost at the same time that they hated fags! I noticed that their last sentence came out slurred, like if their brains was going to sleep. They even said that they were really tired and hoped the guy (Naruto) would hurry up. As if he was summoned, Naruto appeared again carrying the pulsating lights that I had seen before. He dimmed the main lights and turned on the the machine. The two guys were taken aback, clearly confused by what was happening. Naruto moved close to me, kissed me and then whispered something and all went dark.

When I woke up again, both Long and Bowl were sitting naked in a barber chair. I was standing behind Long and Naruto behind Bowl. The guys seemed to be totally unaware of the fact that they were naked and Long clearly didn’t recognise me. I was going to be Naruto’s assistant so I started massaging Long’s neck and Naruto did the same to Bowl. I could see that Long was enjoying my massage, a smile of bliss was painted on his lips. I started moving my hands up through his heavily waxed hair. It was not easy task, the hair were like glued together! But Long didn’t seem to mind if sometimes I pulled his hair hard. He actually seemed to like the roughness, his cock was getting harder. I massaged my way to his temples and gently worked on them. He started moaning in pleasure and I could see that his cock was full hard now! I glanced on the side and I could see that Bowl was also sporting a boner. Naruto looked at me and smiled wickedly! We continued our massage for another 15 minutes and when I was done Long’s hair were standing all over the place. He looked quite funny! I tried to smooth it back when Naruto came next to me and whispered something in Long’s ear. Long went limp in the chair just like Bowl on the other side. Naruto asked me to go downstairs and grab some razor blades.

When I came back both guys were sitting in an upright position and their eyes were closed. I knew what was going to happen and I enjoyed every minute of it! They were suddenly awake again and started screaming. They wanted to know why they were tied to the chairs, why they were naked, they will call the police, help… blah blah blah! I grabbed the clippers, removed any attachments and turned it on. The look on Long’s face was priceless, I wished I had a camera! Since I could not hear Bowl screams anymore I guessed that he was just as horrified as Long. Long started to struggle against the invisible ropes, begging for help, mercy etc. I started approaching really slowly the clippers to Long’s hair when Naruto started to asking me if we should be doing this to these two young men? If maybe their career would change after this? What would the girls think? Maybe they shouldn’t do it… Naruto was clearly fucking with their heads! And I was having a lot of fun watching how their hopes would go up and up.

With a blink from Naruto I knew that playing was over, it was time for humiliation. I grabbed a handful of Long’s hair and yanked really hard, forcing him to bent his head backwards and ran the clippers from the forehead to the crown. The hair I was grabbing were now in my hand. I released his head so he could admire my work. The sight took his breath away! A bald strip was now showing on the front. He was left speechless and tears were actually running from his eyes. He was crying over his hair!!! I was really disgusted by this guy, he thought himself a man when in reality he was only a spoiled brat. I let the hair that I had in my hand fall all over his naked body and on his still hard cock and continued my work. Since his hair were so full of wax, it was quite hard to run the clippers through it but I managed; and soon there were no more hair left on his head. He had at least stopped crying but I could see in his eyes that he was completely crushed! In that moment I started to get turned on. I grabbed the shaving cream and applied a generous amount on his head. I don’t know why but when I spread the shaving cream on his head with a brush I heard a moan escaping his lips. Was he enjoying this now? I looked at his cock and I could see that he was leaking pre cum. I took my time spreading the shaving cream, grabbed the razor and went to work again. Through the shaving cream I could now see strips of hairless scalp.

When I pushed his head down so that I could shave his nape, his moan got even louder. As the last of the shaving cream was removed, I admired my work. Not a hair was in sight! He now looked like the spoiled, teenaged brat that he really was instead of the man he thought he were! I grabbed some wax to spread on his shaved head, when his invisible bondage was finally released. He still didn’t move but his hands went straight for his cock, which by now was covered in hair. He grabbed cock and hair and started jerking off as I massaged wax on his scalp. He didn’t last very long and soon cum started flying on his chest and face. From what I was hearing from Bowl, he was doing exactly the same. I quickly lost my erection, these two guys looked way too young for my taste, even though they were more 20. When I caught Naruto’s eyes I could see that he agreed with me. I hoped that later I would have some wild sex with him!

Our work was done but our two guys weren’t finished yet. Naruto grabbed his phone and got ready to record what was going to happen. When Bowl and Long saw each other they froze and stared at each other and at their naked bodies covered in hair. They came closer and closer and started touching each others shaved head. Apparently they liked it because their cocks were getting hard again. Long took quickly the initiative, pushed Bowl’s head forward and they kissed passionately. While they were doing that their hands were running on each other’s back until they reached the ass crack and started playing with each other’s hole. Their moans grew in intensity. When Long tried to shove a finger in Bowl’s hole without lubricant, the other recoiled in pain and broke the spell they were in. They looked at each other and I could see thousand feelings running through their brains. Naruto stopped filming and said that they were making good progress, they only needed a little push. We led them downstairs, Naruto sat them down in front of two laptops, placed headphones on their hears and left them there watching the program he had created for them. Their expression went blank again and we went upstairs.

"Now it’s your turn” Naruto said.

I sat on a barber chair, Naruto bent down and kissed me long, his tongue playing with mine. This is what I like! He grabbed me by the tie and forced me to stand up. He told me to take off my clothes and he did the same. He looked admiringly at my body, the new tattoo, the piercing, the beard and his cock started to get hard. That was the best compliment he could have paid me! I was done with looking I wanted him! I lifted his arm and smelled his pit, enjoying the smell and the taste of it. God I missed his smell! While I was there he played and inhaled the smell of my greasy, dirty hair. We kept smelling and sniffing each others like two dogs in heat. I wanted him to fuck me but he brought me to chair.

“First work and then play” he said.

He didn’t even bother shampooing me, he went directly to cutting my hair. Black hair was now covering my body while Naruto worked. I could see that I was getting something different this time. When the clippers and scissors finally stopped working, he applied shaving cream on my chest and sides. I closed my eyes so has to better enjoy the experience. It was so pleasurable to feel the razor running there that I couldn’t help myself and started moaning, just like Long before. When he was done, I opened my eyes and I could see that he had given me an undercut with a longish horse tail. I loved what I was seeing! There were hair all over my body and Naruto tried to brush it away, “inadvertently” rubbing my cock while passing.

I quickly stood up and wanted to go on my knees to suck his cock, but he told me only to bend down. I did it eagerly, expecting his cock to invade my whole, but I felt a tight slap on my ass cheek instead. I gasped more in shock than in pain and I turned around to see what he was doing, why was he slapping me? He smiled wickedly and told me to resume my position. He resumed slapping me first with his hands and then with the back of a brush. I actually liked it, I was starting to love the mix of pleasure and pain! He continued for quite a while and my ass felt like it was on fire. He stopped, bent down and rubbed my ass cheeks…it hurt! He kissed and licked them gently and then reached for my hole. His finger in there was activating every single pleasure cell in my body. I wanted him inside me! He fingered me for a while until I begged him to fuck me. He obliged, greased my hole, entered all the way in and started fucking me hard. I simply loved it, loved to have him in me, loved the pain and the pleasure he was giving me. In that moment a conscious thought entered my brain, this is what I really wanted…I wanted to be his…I wanted this more than anything else in the world…if this meant that I was gay, so be it…I wanted him to own me! Realising that, in some ways relaxed me even more and I reached the orgasm quickly, cum flying all over the floor. He was also almost on the edge, he started pulling out but I begged him to cum inside me, to fill me up. I soon felt his body going rigid and I knew that his cum was now inside me. While still inside me, he bent on my shoulders and kissed me there, saying that it was always good sex with me!

When he finally pulled out we kissed long, enjoying post-orgasmic ‘hygge’. Suddenly we heard some commotion downstairs. We went down and found the two guys struggling. They were both naked and sporting huge erections. I could’t really understand what they were doing until Bowl was able to push Long on his knees and shove his cock in his mouth. As soon as the cock touched his lips, Long stopped struggling and started sucking in earnest to the delight of Bowl; who kept repeating ‘finally you are my bitch…suck my cock bitch’. I looked uncomprehendingly at Naruto who explained that they had just established who was the top and who was the bottom in their relationship.

"It's kind of fun" Naruto said "His manager told me that they are going to star in a Shaolin Monks movie where Bowl is an untrained boy who defeats Long the best student, it is good to see that they are now perfectly adapted to their next roles"

“We better give them some privacy” he said “even though all this is being filmed… I don’t really want to see them having sex…”

When we were back upstairs Naruto explained that their manager was one of his client. He had asked Naruto if he could do something about their attitude, that is why he paid for their “full treatments”. Naruto was sure that the manager would enjoy a lot watching the video he was making and the power that this video would give him over Long and Bowl.

I wanted to tell Naruto what I felt about him but I was tongue tied. Naruto looked in my eyes and asked me to say whatever was on my mind. I blurted out that I really liked it when we were together, I loved the sex, I adored him and I quite enjoyed being useful today. When I finished I blushed like a little girl. He smiled, kissed me long and deep and said:

“I guess I have finally found my assistant!”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only the epilogue is missing


	5. Epilogue

Previously, he was Inuzuka Kiba, a young businessman from the United States, now he was Han's slave, his master. And I would do everything to please him.

When I finished preparing for the evening, douching out my sissy cunt, shaving and lubing, I went out to the living room where Master was waiting and presented myself. Kneeling on the floor and putting my hands behind my back, I cast my eyes to the floor and waited.

After a moment, Master got up and I heard him approach. He looked me over and ran his big, rough hand over my cheek, down my side and gave my smooth ass a squeeze.

"Good job slut, are you ready to serve me?"

"Yes Master." I replied.

"You are becoming such a good fuck toy and I am pleased. You did very well serving me and my friend last night. I have something planned for you, if you are a willing faggot."

"Yes Master, as you wish." was my submissive reply.

"You really became a little slut when I made you humiliate yourself last night. I plan to explore that more this evening." Master said.

The pounding in my chest was nearly audible as I responded. "I am your slut Master, to use as you wish."

Master pulled my head forward into his crotch as he chuckled, his scent filling my faggot brain with stimulation! I began to wrap my lips around his cock thru the material of his jeans.

"Not now little girl." He chuckled as I felt my caged cock twitch at his feminine reference. "Go to the car and wait, I will be right there."

Wearing nothing but my steel cock cage, my red leather collar and the lube in my boi pussy, I went to the garage and knelt by the door to the car. The thought of not knowing what was coming next had me excited, horny and hungry for cock, especially Master's large, thick member.

Master entered the garage and opened the door in his black Mercedes. Before I entered, he handed me some clothing and told me to put it on.

The bright red and dark blue trimmed, sheer, panties were first the material barely covered my caged cock, or "clit" as Master called it. As I pulled them on, I noticed the ass was open, leaving my smooth hole exposed. Almost immediately, a small wet spot appeared from my leaky clit.

The tiny half shirt was next, it was a very thin, stretchy material with string type shoulder straps and it only came down about half way between my chest and navel. When I looked down, I noticed it had glittery wording on it.

"Master's Whore."

Master then gave me a pair of red wedge type sandals that were covered in a sparkly finish.

"You look like a proper whore now. I think its time to see if you can act like one now." he stated as he ran his fingers thru my shoulder length blonde hair.

As I got in the car, enjoying the feel of the cold leather, Master fastened my seatbelt. He then got in, started the car and we were on our way. To where I didn't know, but I was with my Master and I knew I was going to be in for an exciting evening!

Master spoke as we drove down the highway,

"You are going to be tested tonight. I need to know if you are committed to serving me completely. If you do well, you will be rewarded."

The feeling of needing to be a good servant made me choose my words carefully.

"Sir, you are my Master and I will do anything you say. It is my privilege to be your inferior servant. If you are not pleased with my service, I deserve any punishment you deem necessary. Nothing you request will be denied."

Master said nothing as we drove. The wet spot on the front of my tiny panties grew larger as my mind raced, thinking about what may be coming next.

Master pulled the car into the parking lot of a large sex shop/adult book store and parked at the far end of the lot, nearly 50 yards from the door. He got out and came around, opening my door and offering me his hand.

As I got out of the car, Master looked me over. The cool night air made my nipples harden and the chill of the air went right through my very minimal clothing and made my boi pussy tingle.

Master used his thumb and finger to squeeze a drop of liquid from the wet spot in my panties. He offered them to me and I dutifully sucked my juice from them. I felt like such a whore, sucking my Master's masculine fingers in a public parking lot while dressed like a dirty slut!

Master pointed to the seat where I had been sitting. A small drop of liquid on the leather from my excited clit was visible.

"Clean it." Master said.

Dutifully, I leaned over, leaving my exposed hole visible to anyone driving by, and licked up the evidence of my excitement.

As I did so, Master slipped his finger into my fuck hole. Sharply I inhaled with a gasp as he withdrew his finger.

As I stood, he offered his finger to me, the smell of my pussy on my Master's male fingers was so exciting and I slowly sucked it clean as a man and woman walked from the shop to their car. The man said something I didn't hear, but the woman laughed.

"Thats a man!" she blurted out. Her husband stopped and said nothing.

Master spoke, "She's an excellent cock sucker if you want to watch your husband get a blow job."

The woman responded indignantly, "What, right here?"

Master pointed to the ground and I knelt down, on my knees. "Yes, or wherever I say."

The couple stood silent for a second while my heart raced. Was I going to give a stranger a public blow job while his wife watched? Of course I was, if my Master desired!

"Get in the car Shino, we are out of here!" she snapped. She began rushing toward her car. Shino stood silent and looked at me, then his wife and followed her to the car.

Master called out to them, "We will be here for a while if you change your mind!"

The woman muttered something as they got in the car. Shino looked back several times before they drove away quickly.

"Get up cocksucker!" Master laughed as he spoke.

Master led me across the parking lot, walking confidently as I steeled myself for what was to happen.

We entered the brightly lit store, with rows of shelves to the left lined with DVD's, magazines and poster covered walls identifying the videos in each section. to the right were areas of sexy clothing, sex toys of different types, lubes, oils and a changing room. Right in the center of the store was a counter area with display cases and the like. At the back of the shop was a hallway with a half door and a sign above it that said "Arcade."

The man behind the counter was a sight! About 35, with a large muscular build similar to Masters. His red head shone under the lights.

Master greeted the man, "Hi Roshi! hows everything going?"

Roshi smiled, "Great now! is this the new slut you told about?" He looked me over and smiled. "Things are about to get a LOT better!"

Master walked up and shook Roshi's hand and Roshi gestured for us to come into the counter area. As we entered, Master pointed to the floor and I assumed the position, on my knees, hands behind my back, looking at the floor.

Roshi walked around me, running his hands thru my hair and over my chest. Electric current seemed to run thru my body and my clit throbbed in my cage at his touch.

"We may have ran off a couple customers Roshi. That couple that just left seemed to get offended when I offered to let my bitch suck the guy off... at least she did!" Master said.

Roshi laughed as he stood there, pinching my nipples. "Don't worry, they come in on occasion. Actually he comes in here a lot by himself and spends time in the back, he seems to enjoy the men, but I'm sure the little wife has no idea." Roshi said as he gestured to the arcade.

Master and Roshi laughed as Roshi stood in front of me. He was only visible from the waist down, but he was wearing tight jeans over his muscular legs and the sizable bulge in his crotch gave away that he was a well hung man. I became fixated on his bulge, seeing the hint of his cock head.

"Well, heres the deal." Roshi said. "The big trade show at the convention center is ending in a few minutes, so we will get a bunch of guys trickling in here shortly. They all pretend not to notice each other, but they usually follow the Roshi pattern, they look around a but, wind up in the video area, usually wind up spending time in the gay and bi video area, then they go to the arcade for an hour and leave. I don't normally sell much but thought we could really crank things up with your bitch here."

Roshi stepped forward and pulled my head into his crotch, rubbing my face on his now growing bulge. Taking a deep breath, I filled my nostrils with his manly musk. The panties over my aching caged clit now dripping with excitement.

Master laughed, "Well my little cumdump, you have your work cut out for you tonight. you are going to entertain the customers and help Roshi here drum up some sales! You are to do whatever is asked of you and not refuse anything. If I see something I don't like, I will stop it... other than that, you are to suck, fuck, do whatever is asked of you. Do you understand that you dirty faggot?"

"Of course Master, I am you whore to use how you wish!"

Master looked at his watch, "Roshi, I'm going across the street to grab a beer, do you want one?"

"Sure, while you do that, I'm going to get to know this little slut." he said, as he stood back and began opening his pants.

Master walked out of the store as Roshi fished out his beautiful cock with large Prince Albert piercing. As he let it fall from his hands, I slid forward and opened my mouth, wrapping my lips around his impressive cock.

Slowly, I began sucking the full length of his cock in up and down strokes, my hands behind my back. The smell was heavenly every man and dirt that was so magnificent, his red pubic hair made it seem like his huge cock was on fire. Roshi let out an approving groan as he cock swelled to six, seven, then eight inches and became rock hard! his cock was clean, but musty and had a slight taste of urine... delicious!

Quickly, I began throating his cock while looking up at him. His hardness and length testing my gag reflex as his piercing and large cock head slipped into my throat on each down stroke.

Soon I found a slow but intense pace brought out the approving sighs of his pleasure. Like a true cock whore, I worked to please his cock, while my locked member oozed and dripped on the dirty tile floor.

After about two minutes of worshiping Roshi's beautiful manhood, a guy approached the front door. Before he entered, Roshi told me, "Don't stop bitch. You will do exactly what I tell you and keep going."

There was no need to respond as I continued the slow fucking of my own throat on Roshi's cock.

The man entered the store and Roshi asked if there was anything he could help him with the man asked about BDSM gear and was directed to that area.

At that point I realized I was not visible behind the counter. Roshi began thrusting into my throat as I went down each time. His balls began drawing up against his body and I felt them contacting my chin higher each time I took his beautiful cock into my silky, practiced throat. He was about to cum.

To intensify his sensation, I reached up to touch his tightening balls. Roshi pushed my hand away at the Roshie time the customer walked up to the counter.

"Hey I have a question about these handcuffs, do they... Holy shit!" the customer froze as Roshi's balls exploded, sending a shot of his hot salty thick cum deep into my throat!

As if showing off to the startled customer, Roshi pulled his hefty cock from my mouth and shot the next three blasts onto my face. The first hitting my upper lip, nose and into my hair. the next hitting my forehead and left cheek and the last covering my lips.

Roshi then put his cock back in my flooded mouth and telling me to clean him up. Following his direction, with his hot cum covering my face, I began sucking his slowly softening cock clean.

Turning back to the dumbstruck customer, Roshi asked what the man wanted to know about the cuffs. The man found his voice and apologized for distracting Roshi.

With a chuckle, Roshi put his cock back in his pants and told the man not to worry, he was just enjoying a little distraction from the shop cock sucker.

The customer kept staring at me, kneeling on the floor, my face covered in cum and dressed like a whore on a porn set. With my wet, cum covered lips, I smiled at the man while he kept looking at me and talking to Roshi. The man asked if the cuffs were fairly secure or if they would pop open.

"Well, I could tell you they are, or I can show you." he walked out from around the counter and said to me, "Come her cocksucker."

Quickly, I got up and walked around to where the men were standing. Roshi turned me around and secured me in the cuffs with my hands behind my back. I stood in the middle of the store, handcuffed in front of a man I didn't know, who had just watched me suck off a man I just met, as his cum slowly bathed and oozed down my face.

Roshi explained to the customer that while this whore (me) was sucking his cock, it had tried to use it's hand without permission. He further sated that with the stupid bitch now in cuffs, it couldn't make that mistake with the next guy.

Roshi then told the man to try it out and let the shop cocksucker give him a demonstration. The man hesitated and Roshi told him, "Look, I own the place and nobody else is here. Go back behind a video rack if you want and use this little fag however you want, it's the shops way of showing you we appreciate your business.

The man looked me over and looked at Roshi a couple times. The mans eyes grew wide as a glob of Roshis cum dripped from my chin onto my panty covered, locked cock, landing on the large wet spot at the front of my cage.

The man started to walk to the video section and motioned for me to follow him. We got to the back rack of videos and he stopped. Without saying anything, he pulled out his cock and I got on my knees with my hands securely locked behind my back.

"Suck my dick sweetheart." he said as I moved forward and took his small soft cock in my mouth. I also noticed we were in the gay male video section!

His cock was small and tasted of skin lotion, obviously he had jerked off before coming into the store. It dawned on me it may be hard for him to cum again, but I was up for the challenge... or down on my knees for it in this case.

He turned out to be a grower and his disappointing dick turned into a six plus inch cock. Easy to handle for a cock whore like me!

I was also wrong about his ability to cum again as after about two minutes of sucking him like a starving cum junkie, he gasped that he was going to cum. Picking up my pace, I sucked feverishly as he went over the edge!

Following Roshi's lead, he shot a spurt of cum in my mouth, then pulled out and painted my face, telling me I was a beautiful girl as he covered my cheeks and forehead with his surprisingly large load of nut. When he finally finished, I took his cock back in my mouth and cleaned him off.

As his soft cock slipped from my mouth, I stated, "Thank you Sir!"

We walked to the counter and the man said he wanted to buy the cuffs I was wearing. Roshi took them off and I noticed Master was sitting behind the counter, sipping on a beer. As the man added several items to his purchase, Master spoke to him.

"So did my little faggot do you good?"

"Yes, absolutely, he...she...uh, yes very good!"

Master laughed and looking at me said, "That paint job looks like a masterpiece!" he then told me I was not to wipe or remove anything from my body until told to. Nodding my understanding, I returned to kneel next to master.

After a minute, Master looked at me.

"Hey fag, why don't you wander around and see where everything is at so you can show customers when they ask.

"Yes Master." I said and got up and began to walk the aisles.

As I walked, I felt shame and excitement! I had the cum of two different men coating my tongue, my face was covered in drying cum that pulled at my skin as it dried. My locked clit was literally dripping and I couldn't wait for my next chance to serve!

After I had walked around a bit, I was in the dildo section looking at some big beautiful models that I would love for Master to use on me.

Suddenly the door bell chimed as someone walked in. A young guy, very young. Skinny, long hair and definitely a "twink" if I ever saw one. He walked to the counter and started talking to. Master and Roshi.

Soon Master called out, "Get over here slut!"

Rushing to my Master, I was addressed by Roshi.

"Hey bitch, this young man is getting ready to have sex with his girl for the first time and is asking about ways to not... finish to early. We told him you will help him out. He is shy, so take him in the back, to the last door and be nice to him."

The young guy is standing there, his mouth hanging open at the sight of a smooth, hairless man in panties, a shirt that says "Master's Whore" and seems unsure of whats going on.

"He's 18." Roshi said, we checked his ID.

Excitedly, I take him by the hand and lead him into the back and find the last door. Inside a small cot and video monitor playing straight porn are waiting.

"What is it you are wanting to know?" I ask.

The kid seems very nervous, "I'm not sure, I have never had sex and we are planning to do it next weekend. I don't know if I will be any good and i don't want to let him down... her, not let her down!"

He blushed terribly at his miss step.

Attempting to reassure him, I say, "Look, your talking to a guy dressed like a whore, there is nothing to be shy about."

He hesitates for a second and letting out a big sigh says, "His name us Toramaru, neither of us have had sex before. We have kissed and stroked each other, but never... you know."

"Let me help you out, I will suck your dick so you can relax and we will see what you think. Is that ok?" I ask.

He seems unsure, so I reach out and start rubbing his cock thru his baggy shorts. He tenses up but immediately starts to relax and grow!

As he begins to relax, I have him sit and kneel on the floor in front of him. Reaching into his shorts I pull out his cock and am surprised to see a smooth, beautiful monster! Not fully hard and seven inches of uncut man meat!

"Toramaru is a luck guy!" I say as I wrap my lips around his beautiful tool. He immediately gasps and begins to breathe hard.

I begin my slow journey of making love to this boys large cock. Pausing every 30 seconds or so to not push him over the edge. He places his hands on my head and begins slowly fucking my throat. (This kid learns fast!)

Nearly as soon as it starts, he blurts out, "I'm cumming!" just as he unloads in my throat. he stops fucking my throat and drives his cock hard deep into my throat. he holds my head down on his cock as he unloads blast after blast of hot teenage spunk! Soon I struggle to breathe, but this boy won't let up! He just keeps cumming!

In an attempt to breathe, I actually blow his hot cum out of my nose onto his smooth abs!

He finally finishes dumping his load and lets me up to breathe. After catching my breath, I begin sucking his cock clean and licking his toned abs.

To my surprise, he instantly gardens back up!

He is euphoric, thanking me profusely for giving him his first head. As his cock sprang back to life, I stand up, turn and bend over the cot.

"Fuck me stud! I want you to fill me up like that again! Put that big cock in my tight hole and fuck me!" I practically beg him.

He slides in behind me and I feel his large cockhead rub against my hungry hole. He has trouble getting lined up so I reach back and put his cock against my fuck tunnel.

"Slide it in me stud." I say and he pushes past my sphincter.

As his cock penetrates my cunt, I moan loudly at the feeling of entry. He soon has me balls deep and begins slowly thrusting.

As his pounding of my boi pussy speeds up, I am lost in the feeling of being ridden by his large cock! Every inch of his hard tool is felt in my hungry hole. I completely fag out on this teenagers fuck rod!

His amazingly good fucking (for a first time or any time) has me begging for his thrusts!

"Give me that cock, fuck me hard stud, fuck meeee!" I beg as he increases to a rapid hammering assault of my cum chute.

He begins to grunt and his thrusts turn to spasmic jabs as he blows his nut deep inside me. Like his first load, his second is a multi-shot blast of cum, painting and filling my insides!

This is the breeding that faggots like me love! large hot loads that just keep cumming!

His cum has started running down the back of my balls before he has even finished! He keeps thrusting, even after he is spent, driving his potent load deep into my body!

He stops, holding his softening cock inside me as he whispers in my ear, "What a nasty whore, that was a hot fuck!"

His soft cock slips out of me and I turn around, thanking him for the beautiful fuck and taking his twice spent cock into my experienced mouth.

As I clean his cock, I taste his cock, his cum and my cunt... what a treat for a fuck toy like me!

He soon leaves and I walk back out to the main part of the store, or start to, but i'm met by a man in the hall who points at an open booth door.

"In there slut, that kid told me your a good fuck and i've got a week old nut to bust in your sissy faggot ass!"

"Yes Sir!" I respond as I step in and bend over, grabbing the wall in front of me.

Immediately I notice my face is in front of a glory hole and I feel the cum thats leaking from my fucked fag pussy starting to run down the inside of my thigh. Also I become aware of hot swollen my clit is inside its cage.

The man behind me is all business. He pulls out his cock and slaps it against my panty covered ass as it hardens up. Just before he enters me, he uses his hard cock to wipe up the cum running down my leg and uses it to lube his cock.

"Get ready you dirty faggot whore, I'm going to fuck you like a dirty bitch!" he says loudly before he enters me in one hard thrust, going balls deep in my cunt!

Surprised by the sudden and complete penetration, I scream loudly.

The man immediately slaps my face and begins furiously fucking me, slamming me into the wall.

Overcome by the powerful rutting of this dominate, Alpha man, I give in to the brutal fuck and as my prostate gets pounded, I feel my body preparing to cum! It comes on suddenly and I cant stop it, I don't try. I feel my load blast into my confinement and feel my own hot sissygasm spread into the mesh of my panties before falling to the floor.

My spasming orgasm clenches my well fucked pussy around the hard cock brutalizing my guts and it pushes him over the edge.

"I'm fucking breeding you stupid bitch!" he yells, "Take that fucking man load, you faggot ass, piece of shit whore!" he yells as he fills my hole for the second time in only a few minutes!

Having drained his cum in my cunt, the man pulls out and backs away. As a good fag should, I turn and suck his cock clean. It is a slimy mess of cum and cunt and I savor all of it!

Noticing that I had cum the man begins yelling, "Clean your fucking mess up you slut! Get down there and lick that sissy shit up!

Doing as i'm told, I get on the floor and lick up my sissy deposit from the filthy floor, along with who knows how many other loads of cum. As I do so, the man pulls my panties off and uses them to wipe the cum that had been running down both my legs and then wipes my balls and oozing, swollen pussy.

"Open up faggot Princess!" he said before shoving the greasy, cum filled panties into my mouth.

As I stand there, my mouth full of cum loaded panties, he gives me my instructions.

"Leave those fucking fag panties in your mouth. Go out to the owner and tell him your bitch panties are ruined and you need another load of cum fucked into your ass!"

Walking out into the store I see about a half dozen men browsing around. Master and Roshi are sitting behind the counter. My mouth full of greasy panties, my caged clit on display and my face covered in mostly dry cum, I draw the attention of every man in the store as they stare at me.

Approaching the counter, I remove the cum filled panties and set them on the counter before I address Roshi.

"Sir these bitch panties are ruined and I need another load of cum fucked into my ass!"

The place goes silent and Roshi smiles. "Before you get fucked again, there is someone here to see you."

Turning around, I see Shino, the man whose wife drug him away in the parking lot! He walks over to me and smiles...

"I'll take that blowjob now, out in the parking lot."

He leads me out into the lot where I drop to my knees and begin unbuckling his belt. As I am pulling out his cock I realize I am now naked other than my tiny half short, collar and cage!

Shino looks down at me as I begin sucking his dick. "After you swallow my load here bitch, I am going to fuck you, over there, in my wife's car."


End file.
